Rough Waters Ahead
by disneylover3212008
Summary: McSwimmy. Based off the promo with Michael Phelps becoming a doctor. They would all need each other for the rough times ahead: preganacy, fear, hope, and love. Hope you like it. Start of Season 5. MerDer Lexzie Carica YangOC SloanOC LexieGeorge
1. Chapter 1

**Rough Waters Ahead**

This is taken from the promo that had Michael Phelps becoming a doctor on the world's greatest show

Chapter 1: McSwimmy

Meredith stood in her sea of candles. She was getting impatient. Derek had disappeared over an hour ago. One by one, the candles were trickling out. Meredith sighed, and trudged back to her car. He wasn't coming. She banged her head on the steering wheel and headed for home.

Derek had meanwhile been running through the hospital tracking down Rose. He managed to find her by the OR board. "Rose!" She turned and gave a smile that immediately fell at the expression on his face.

"You chose her." Derrick just nodded. "Derek, I wish this could be easy, but I'm afraid things are a little complicated."

"How so?"

"I'm pregnant." His face fell, and she let out a laugh. "Just kidding. Now, go be with your girl." And he was gone. Rose smiled sadly and turned to the board.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGA

The next morning Bailey was filling out charts when Sloan walked up. "Have you heard of a Dr. Phelps?"

"Why are you asking me a stupid question?"

"The Chief told me to meet a Dr. Phelps and show him around. The only problem is I have no idea who he is."

Just then, the door swung open. A man wearing nothing but a blue Speedo and Olympic medals around his neck walked in. Bailey mouthed wow and just nudged Sloan. "I think that might be him." She hurried away, never diverting her eyes from the new doctor.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and the residents were eating lunch when George ran in. "You're never going to believe who's here!" They all just stared at them. "Michael Phelps!" He was met with empty stares. "The famous swimmer!"

Alex's hand shot up. "I dibs him."

"No he's not here as a patient. Didn't any of you hear about how he became a doctor after retiring from swimming? Sloan's showing him around." The group all turned to see Lexie run up.

"Did you guys see the new doctor?!"

"Yeah. O'Malley just told us. Michael Phelps."

"No there's another one. The new neo-natal surgeon. Dr. Sarah Anderson."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Yang stepped into the OR after a page to find a man on the table with his chest open. She walked over to the doctor working with the heart. "I was paged?"

"Yes, Yang. But not by me," Erica answered. She gestured to a man working down by his feet. "Dr. Phelps needs your assistance with his amputation. Guy had a heart attack while driving on the interstate." Yang walked down to him.

"You paged?"

"You must be my intern." He extended his hand. "Dr. Phelps." Christina ignored this and he turned back to his work. "And you are…"

"Dr. Yang."

"Yang, that's a pretty name. I got back from China a few years ago, won eight gold medals swimming."

"I'm Korean."

"Oh." He finished his work and turned to her. "Pretty nice, ay?"

"If you like that sort of thing," she rebuffed. He was starting to get on her nerves. She wanted to be over there working on that open heart. This was going to be fun.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked past Derek on the way to the OR for Sloan when he stopped her. "Listen, I'm-"

"No. You didn't show up."

"I searched the whole hospital for Rose and then they needed me for a trauma. I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I'll make it up to you."

Her pager went off. "We'll see. I have to go." She took off and he sighed before she turned and shouted at him. "I'll meet you after work."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Sloan walked to wash his hands when he saw an unfamiliar doctor putting her mask on. She had a short bob of curly brunette hair and blue eyes. Yes, he'd never seen her before.

"You must be Dr. Sloan." She held out her hand, and he shook it enthusiastically. She seemed to be full of energy and just bounce from place to place. "Dr. Sarah Anderson. I'm the new head of Neo-natal. It seems your burn victim is in her first trimester. I'm here to make sure everything goes alright."

Sloan looked at her. Callie had dumped him for Erica, and he had officially sworn off nurses. She might be the perfect girl. "I've heard. You're quite magnificent." She turned slightly red and that settled it. She would be way too easy.

"Well, let's go." He watched her as she walked out. Not a bad back-side either. He'd take her out from some drinks tonight.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The Chief was ecstatic. He had filled the position Addison had left with one of the new up and comers in her field and was drawing up papers to sign up THE Michael Phelps. That would certainly draw some attention to his hospital.

"Dr. Phelps, I'm glad to hear you're going to stay with us."

"Yes, a few things about this hospital caught my attention. You're hospital will be lucky to have me here." He signed the papers without looking them over and headed for the door. "And sorry about my dress this morning."

The Chief smiled. This was going to be a good. Now he had to make sure George got his intern exam so he could re-take it.

_I had to jump around a bit to get everyone's stories up and introduce the new doctors. I really hope that you'll like it. _


	2. Drinks

**Drinks**

Alex caught up to Izzie just as she was walking out the door. They hadn't talked since the moment in his bedroom a week ago. She backed off, and he had no clue how to follow. He still liked her, always had, even though he had been an ass. He maybe just had to take the plunge and dive in after her.

"Is!" She turned to him, looking curiously. "Would you like to go have a drink with me?" She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Great." He grabbed her arm and escorted her out the door and into the snow.

GAGA

Erica walked out into the front of the hospital and spotted Callie waiting for her. They had decided to give a relationship a try and see where it took them. It was a little bit unusual for both of them at the moment, but things were bound to just keep getting better.

Callie rose to her feet and waved. Erica greeted her with a small kiss and grabbed her by her hand. She then dragged Callie out the door, never looking back.

GAGA

Meredith and Derek both met at the elevator on the way out. "So are we going to give this a try?"

She nodded, confident. "I'm now all whole and healed."

"Well I happen to love you just the way you are, even if you are shattered and broken. But trusting me might come in handy." He watched a look of indecision cross her face, followed by what seemed to be a battle in her head.

"Would you like to move in with me?" It was so small and fast he almost missed it, but he caught them. "You know, so you don't have to live in that old trailer-"

"I'd love too. Joe's?" She nodded as the doors swung open.

GAGA  
Yang left the hospital glancing around corners and double-checking hallways. She was trying to make a clean break out of the place. Phelps had been following her around, always stopping her to tell her about how he skied in Milan or something like that. She tuned him out, but it was getting annoying.

Why the heck was he telling her all these things? She could care less. She just wanted to go over to her favorite bar, and have a lot of drinks with her best friend and listen to the next chapter in the McDreamy chronicles. Then they could gossip over McSwimmy and the new girl doctor who Yang had yet to lay eyes on.

She just prayed to God HE wouldn't be there.

GAGA

Lexie said good-bye to George as he left to go back to their apartment. She let out a sigh as she watched him walk out the door and promised to help him study. He had no clue.

"You like him." She turned with a start to see that new doctor standing next to her. She turned a deep red. "Its fine you know. I make a point to not judge."

"He has no clue."

"He's a boy. What do you expect?" She smiled. "You should talk to him; otherwise you'll be watching him walk out the door every day." And she strode to the door, leaving a confused Lexie in her wake.

Sloan saw her and rushed the door to hold it open. "Thank you." She walked out and he followed, putting his best McSteamy grin on.

"Now, where does a beautiful girl like you go after hours?"

"Home." Zero for one.

"Funny too. So do you like drinks?"

"Nope. I NEVER drink." Zero for two. Now he had to bring her in. He grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around.

"Well, when I take a girl out you'll want to."

"Wh-what?" And then he leaned in and kissed her. She slapped him across the face. "Get off!" He pulled away, shocked. "Listen, I may seem like a know-nothing, but I'm smart enough to know that I should avoid jerks like you. I know your type; play a girl for one night. Well, you just hit a brick wall." And she stormed off, and Sloan never wanted her more.

GAGA

Joe stood behind his counter as what he swore was the whole hospital staff came pouring into his bar. They settled at their tables as Sloan stumbled in and slid down next to Derek.

"You look like you just got slapped."

"That Anderson just totally shut me down." Derek looked at him.

"She seemed nice, but a little naïve to this field yet. You hit on her already."

"I tried to. Where's my favorite dirty mistress?" Derek nodded over to the counter where Meredith and Christina sat. "She's spending time with her person."

Meredith and Christina were drinking their third as she complained about the new doctor that seemed to be stalking her around the hospital. "I think I might have to get a restraining order."

"I think he likes you."

"He can like me as much as he wants, but I prefer it at a distance where we never have to lay eyes on each other. Besides, I have no time for men. I'm too busy with my residency."

"Christina, it's been months since Burke left. I think it's time you moved on."

"I am plenty moved on. I'm so moved on I'll buy the next guy who walks through the door a drink." The girls stared for a minute until Phelps came through the door. Meredith laughed. "Now, wait-"

"Hey, a promise is a promise. Someone up there has it in for you." She pushed Christina off her seat as she grudgingly walked towards the new doctor.

_Thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate all of your lovely reviews. I hope you won't be disappointed. _


	3. Fire and Ice

**Fire and Ice**

The residents all gathered inside a small board room, having no clue why the Chief had called them down there. Sarah then walked through the door.

"That's her," Christina whispered to Meredith. "She looks like something out of a Disney movie." Meredith let out a small laugh, but the two then noticed the whole room was now quiet.

"Thank you for the comment, Dr. Yang. I think you'll be glad to know that you're working with me today." This got a laugh out of Alex, who was sitting next to Izzie. "We have an important case coming up and I have the honor of choosing seven residents for assistance. The Chief said to tell you this opportunity might have some weight on the solo surgery." This got everyone's attention. "I'll be speaking with the staff, and the chosen will be posted this afternoon at 4. Now let's go save some lives."

Yang looked at Meredith. "Well, this should be fun."

GAGA  
Callie rushed into the OR to find Derek with a small boy. "What the hell?"

"The boy apparently had a tumor that caused him to convulse. Apparently, Dad came home with too much to drink and decided to cure his kid by stabbing him. I'm trying to get this tumor out of the way but-"

"I could really use your help controlling the bleeding." Erica turned and Callie walked over to her. She grabbed some gauze and helped apply it to the wound when she saw the knife was still in him. "I know. We can't pull it out until we get this under control. As they packed gauze, Callie felt her hands brush Erica's, sending a shiver up her spine.

Derek noticed as the two surgeons froze to stare at one another, and he found it a little un-nerving. He turned to focus on his work, pushing everything else from his mind. This kid didn't deserve to die because he had some rotten father. He was going to make sure this kid lived.

GAGA  
Izzie and Meredith ran into an OR where Phelps was working on a woman whose leg looked a little worse for wear. "Are you my interns?"

"Residents."

"Whatever. I need to repair this woman's artery. She had it severed when her crazy husband stabbed her in a drunken fit." The two girls immediately set to work. "So do you two know Dr. Yang?" Meredith held in a laugh. Christina had backed out of her promise yesterday by simply just walking past him and out of the bar.

"Yeah, Meredith's her best fr- Ow!" Izzie was hushed by a kick to the leg. Meredith just shot her a look. "I mean, I think I may've seen her around before."

"I was just wondering. Do you know her first name?"

"Christina. Ow!"

"That's a nice first name."

GAGA

Sarah was trailed by Yang as she walked around, seeming to aimlessly stop to fill out charts or talk to a doctor. "Is there a point to this?" Sarah whirled around.

"Not really. I have no surgeries lined up for today, but you can go check up on some of my patients." She dropped a huge stack of charts in Christina's arms.

"There are at least twenty people-"

"I know. Enjoy." And she walked off.

GAGA

Sloan was doing one of his usual surgeries as Bailey observed him. "I heard the new doctor beat you up yesterday."

"She didn't beat me up, it was one slap."

"Well, I say good for her. It's about time someone didn't get all weak in the knees and sleep with you when you hit on them."

"I'll change her mind."

"Don't tell me you're still going to bug the girl."

"Fine then: I'm not going too."

GAGA  
Alex walked with his charts in hand through a hallway until he turned to see Lexie running up to him. "I need a favor."

"No."

"But-"she whipped her head to see George coming down the hallway. "Oh no." And then she leaned in and kissed Alex, leaving George staring at them. She then pulled away and walked past him. "Hi George."

"What was that about? I thought you and Izzie-"

"I have no idea."

GAGA  
Yang slid into her chair exhausted. This was pure torture. She had to talk to Moms about how cute their babies were or abut contractions and boy and – God! Dr. Anderson was going to kill her at this rate. And she was only through ten! The Chief walked by.

"Sir." He faced her. "Sir, Dr. Anderson has it in for me. I mean, there's babies and-"

"Yang, I suggest whatever she's doing to you, you push past it with a smile. I think our new doctor just might be testing you."

GAGA

Derek was almost finished, but then he heard the flat-line. He looked up in shock, it hadn't been him. It was only then when it hit him, this seven year old had bled out.

GAGA

"Where's my son?!'"

Meredith looked down. "Ms. Avery, it was just too much. We did all that-"

"No! No! NO! He's my boy! He's my baby! No!"

GAGA

Derek saw Callie and Erica exiting the hospital hand in hand. He let his temper get hold of him and stormed up to the two. "What happened?"

"Derek, it was too much. You saw-"

"All I saw was you two staring at one another! Kids with horrible parents deserve to make it, they deserve to be happy! You two need to make this professional in the OR." And he stormed out. He deserved to be happy. It wasn't his fault. She deserved to be happy.

GAGA

Yang had just finished the last patient as Sarah came up to her. "How did it go?"

"Just fine, Dr. Anderson."

"I heard some good things from my patients, Yang. I think you're finished for today, so go find some surgery. But first, hang this on the board. I really appreciate it."

She handed Yang a list. It was the five people.

_Residents Listed Here Are Required To Meet Dr. Anderson in Room 147 at 8:00 A.M. tomorrow morning_

_Dr. Yang_

_Dr. Gray_

_Dr. Karev_

_Dr. Stevens_

_Dr. O' Malley (Seeing as you pass your final today)_

Christina smiled. It had payed off. She had passed the test.

_Please Review. I'm only 16, and know nothing about medical stuff, so bear with me. _


	4. Babies

**Babies**

As everyone's shifts finished, and they all left, George walked to his exam room. The Chief had said he would have is scored as soon as possible so that George could partake in Dr. Anderson's case. He still couldn't believe she had chosen him!

Half of him was still thinking about Lexie and Alex. Izzie had told him that morning that they were back together. She seemed so happy. He dwelled on this, but as he opened the door to the exam room, he pushed everything out of his mind and set out to put his life back on track.

GAGA

Bailey was greeted the next morning by the Chief. "You must be awfully proud, your five interns in the front running for the solo surgery."

"I will be when one of them gets it. They're not my interns anymore."

"But you're the one who taught them. It reflects good on you."

GAGA

Sarah walked to her patient's room to find all five already gathered outside the door. She clasped the envelope in her hand and passed it to one of them. "I must offer you my sincere congratulations Mr. O'Malley. The Chief is very proud of you." He tore open the envelope and let out a huge whoop. Izzie hugged him.

"Now, if you will all follow me. I want you to meet our patient." She opened the door into a private room where a woman sat in the bed, her husband in a chair right next to her holding her hand. "This is Mrs. Murphy. And she is carrying septuplets."

"Who who are all these people?" She seemed a little twitchy, constantly fidgeting in her bed. Yang's face fell completely.

"More babies."

"Mrs. Murphy, I just wanted you to be introduced to the team that will be helping me. We'll leave you in peace now as everything seems fine." She walked out of the room and turned to the residents. "We will discuss the case in two hours sharp in the board room. Then you will find out what your real role in this is."

GAGA

Alex ran up to Izzie as she headed down one of the halls. She seemed to have been avoiding him all day and he was questioning what was wrong. "Is!"

"Don't talk to me, you awful excuse for a human being!" She was mad.

"What's the matter?"

"George told me. Lexie! Lexie! You cheated on me with Lexie! Well, let's hope this is the last time I am foolish enough to date you, because I have had enough with your sorry, cheating ass." And she stormed off. And Alex took off to find Lexie.

GAGA  
Meredith met up with Derek a few minutes after she was dismissed. "Hey."

"Hello."

"You seemed a little out of it yesterday. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. You just get so tired of death after a while. Seven, seven years old and he gets picked to be one of the ones who die. I just don't understand it." Meredith just looked at him. He seemed like he could really use a lift.

"Well, I have to go." The cogs were already turning in her head as she rushed down the stairs to the perfect place for what she was thinking about.

GAGA  
Lexie sat calmly eating her lunch, wondering why George hadn't talked to her yet. She hoped that kissing Alex would make him jealous, but- maybe he was too busy focusing on his exam. Yeah, that had to be it.

A fist slammed down, making her jump. "Listen, why the hell did you kiss me yesterday?! George told Izzie-"

"George talked to Izzie!" He went to her, but why didn't he come to talk to Lexie about it personally.

"And now she's mad at me! She broke up with me!"

"I'm really sorry Alex. I just wanted George-"she clasped her mouth. Wrong person to let information slip in front of.

"You have a crush on Bambi." Lexie desperately shook her head. "Just talk to Izzie for me please. Explain it to her because she won't listen to me." He started out. "And make sure you leave me out of your plans to get O' Malley jealous."

"Alright."

GAGA

The group all gathered in the board room two hours later as Bailey joined them. Sarah walked in and drew seven circles on the board.

"Mrs. Murphy is going to be having seven children. As you can guess, it isn't safe for her to have a natural birth. The problem is these seven babies are going to be a little too small for a healthy child their age. They're going to need to stay here for a while before they can go home. Now, Mom has been splitting everything eight ways, and she is wiped. It will be a while before she can get back on her feet, about as long as the babies."

"What has this got to do with us?" Bailey shot Alex a look, which caused him to be quiet.

"There's only one of me, and seven babies. I talked to the Chief and we basically are putting the largest amount of trust in you residents. You will each be in charge of one baby, and I mean completely in charge. You call the doses, you keep that baby alive. You alert someone is something is wrong. They are your responsibility."

"So we're babysitting?"

"Yes, Dr. Yang, you are. You will need to be ready the moment she goes into labor. Bailey and I with the five of you means seven of us. I heard you did something similar with Dr. Montgomery, but we're going and extra mile here." She paused for a moment. "I want to let it be known that I haven't lost a single patient of her child yet, and I certainly don't plan on it. Don't let me down. You'll be paged when the time comes."

GAGA

Meredith met Derek on his way out of the hospital. She was going back on forth on doing what she had had planned, but she remembered she was whole and healed. She grabbed his hand. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

GAGA  
Izzie was waiting for Alex when he left the hospital. "Alex-"

"It's fine. I wouldn't have believed me either." He wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go home."

GAGA

Meredith pulled up to the dock and the two exited her car.

"What are we doing here?" She pulled two ferry boat tickets out of her purse. "You just know me too well." And he kissed her.

GAGA

Callie and Erica were at the apartment. Yang had recently been evasive and slept on the couch at Meredith's. The two sat drinking.

"I love you." Erica whipped her head around. Callie swallowed, wanting to hit herself. She had done it again. Thrown herself into deep water before Erica had even put a foot in. Damn! Hadn't she learned from George?

The two looked at one another for an n uncomfortable moment before Erica spoke. "I love you too." And they kissed.

GAGA

Lexie was pacing in their apartment. George would be back any minute. She had told Izzie everything, and was convincing either her or Alex would relay to George what happened. But as George walked in he showed no sign of having a clue.

"George, I want to tell you why I kissed Alex."

"Sure. Go ahead." He seemed hesitant.

"It's because-"and then his pager went off.

"We'll have to talk when I get back. I'll see ya' later." And he was gone.

GAGA

_Reviews make me happy! I hope you like it so far. More to come. _


	5. False Alarm

**False Alarm**

The residents all came running into the operating room to find it empty. Sarah came in behind them. "I'm sorry guys. It was a false alarm. You can all go back. I really apologize. But I appreciate all of you coming here in an instant."

GAGA

Yang was walking out the door when she was ambushed. Phelps was in the lobby, waiting for her as he listened to his iPod. She turned to retreat out another instance, but he saw her. "Christina!" How did he know her first name?

She could run, but that would make it far too obvious. But, then it might make it more obvious for him to see. She ended up just staying put.

Meredith's words echoed in her head. She'd moved on, and was willing to be with another guy. But this one was just so annoying. And show-offy. And stalkerish.

"Hey, Christina. I was just waiting for you. I saw you at Joe's the other night, and was wondering if you'd like to-"

"I would. Really. But, I need to get back to the house. I have a lot of cleaning to do. A lot of cleaning, because I just love cleaning." She reached in her bag to pull out her keys, only to find they weren't in her bag. Shit! Meredith, Izzie, and Alex back at home in bed, and they would kill her if she called.

"Did you lose something?" She didn't care.

"One minute." She pulled out her cell and dialed Meredith. She picked up on the last ring.

"This had better be good!"

"What, did I disturb your McSex?"

"Actually, you did. So this had better be good. I have a cranky boyfriend who I am trying to cheer up."

"Well, I seem to have lost not only the keys to your house but to my car, so I need you to come pick me up."

"Is there anyone there who could take you?"

"No, there is no one here who can-"

"I'll drive you home."

"Who was that? Tell him I say thanks."

"No. Meredith!" She already hung up. Phelps looked all too happy as he extended his arm out to her. "Let's get this over with." She walked past him and out the door.

GAGA

Sloan stood in the elevator when it opened and Sarah stepped in. She hung her head down, avoiding looking at him. She finally turned. "I'm sorry."

This caught him by surprise. "What?"

"I flew off the handle and just… jumped to conclusions. I just assumed you were the guy who plays the girls, but I was probably wrong. It's just… I've been down that road too many times, people thinking I'm all naïve and innocent. I guess it might have surprised me that a guy might actually like me."

Remorse, that might be a way in. "Yeah, but honestly its okay. I completely understand. Let's start over. I'm Mark Sloan, and I want to take you out for dinner."

"I'm Sarah Anderson, and I'm honestly not interested. But thank you for understanding." And she exited the elevator.

Sloan leaned back against the wall. She was completely unobtainable, but he was determined to get her anyway. She was a challenge for him, and he was a fan of challenges.

GAGA

The car pulled to a stop in front of Meredith's and Christina climbed out without a moment's delay. Everything went smoothly until she slipped on the ice and twisted her ankle in the fall. Phelps was by her side in a second.

"Let me help you-"

"No. No! I've… got it." She pulled herself up and started to limp towards the door. He was at her side, helping support her. "Let go of me! I've got this!" He let do and she started pounding the door. "Meredith, get your lazy butt down here and let me in the house!"

It was a moment before she answered and helped her friend into the house. Phelps went back to his car and pulled away. "I hate you!"

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was. Now how the hell does he know my first name?!"

"Izzie."

"I'm going to kick her ass in the morning."

GAGA

Bailey rushed into the OR as fast as she could. Sarah was in there, as were her previous interns. This time was not a false alarm. Mrs. Murphy was knocked out and Sarah was preparing her scalpel. "You're just in time Dr. Bailey."

A few minutes later the first baby came out. Sarah handed the girl to Izzie, who wrapped her in the blanket she held.

"She's so cute!"

Meredith was then handed a baby boy. She stayed calm and collected throughout the whole exchange, not making any comments or complaints.

George was handed a baby boy. "He looks like a strong little guy."

Alex was handed a girl. "Let's get this over with."

Christina openly seemed to want to drop her blanket when she was handed a tiny, little girl. "I wish I was doing hearts."

Bailey took a boy. Sarah handed the last baby, a boy, to a nurse. "We're finished here. Now, take get the babies to their private room." The attendants rushed off and Sarah distinctly heard a "Mine's so much cuter than yours."

_Merry Christmas to all! And happy holidays! _


	6. Day 1

**Day 1**

The residents all sat staring into their glass boxes. Their interns were off doing rounds on their patients. "This… is…so…boring."

"Well, I've been amusing myself." Izzie put her hand to the box. "This is Tiffany."

"We don't get to name them, Is. I think the mother does that."

"I know, but as long as I'm looking after her, her name is Tiffany. She's your girly-girl who loves new clothes and shoes and has so many friends because everybody loves her."

Yang looked at her. "So she's the girl I hated in high school."

"No, she's really nice and when she grows up she becomes a cosmetologist and makes everyone happy."

"Well," George began, "mine is Peter. He's the average kid, not too tall or too short. He's just average. He lives a normal life and is just a normal kid. He's going to work a normal job as a contractor, and not many people will care what he does, but he loves it."

Meredith looked at her boy for a moment before getting into the game. "His name is Tyler. His parents are going to love him more than anything in the world, and he's going to grow up all whole and healed and loved. He's going to become a movie star and make everybody feel happy. He's going to get married and have kids and not be afraid of any of that."

"My turn," Christina interrupted. "This is Abby. She is going to be the smartest kid in the class. She is going to become a scientist who discovers the cure for cancer or something. She is going to be fearless, and not get dumped at the altar. She will not compromise any of herself for anyone."

Everyone turned to Alex. "I'm not going to, so you can all stop looking at me."

"Come on Alex," Izzie coaxed. "What's her name?"

"Molly. Her name is Molly. And she's going to be President."

"Seriously, Alex."

"I am being serious. This girl's going to be the best President ever, and she's going to buy her mom a nice house out in California. She's going to bring about world peace and stop corruption and all this other bad stuff in the world."

"Wow, this family's going to have some pretty successful kids." Bailey then walked in and walked over to the last two boys. "Dr. Bailey," they saw her expression, "what happened?"

Dr. Bailey looked at them for a moment and told them.

GAGA

Sarah had finished stitching Mrs. Murphy up when she got the news. "Dr. Anderson, something's wrong."

"What do you mean? Everything went fine."

"No, something's happening to her heart rate." Sarah looked at the screen to see it staggering downward.

"She's having a reaction to the anesthesia! Get Hahn in here!" She started pumping on the heart. No! No! I've never lost a patient. She has to live! She has seven kids! She can't die! Sarah kept pumping, even after Hahn told her it was in vain. She finally stopped. "Time of death: 14:36." She threw off her cap and ran out of the room.

GAGA

"So their mom's gone?" Izzie was in shock as Bailey concluded.

"There was an allergic reaction that apparently no one was aware of. We did everything we possibly could."

"What's going to happen to the babies?"

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to Mr. Murphy right now. It's all going to fall on his shoulders now." Bailey walked out the door, but Meredith called after her.

"Where's Dr. Anderson? Shouldn't she talk to him?"

Bailey gave a sad look. "Dr. Anderson has just lost her first patient ever, a miracle she made it this far in the first place. But at this moment she's in no condition to really speak to anyone. We're hoping she'll be on her feet again by tomorrow, because God knows there's going to be more of that."

The attendants all just stared at the babies. "I just hope he decides to try to take care of all of them."

"There are seven babies and one of him. He's going to feel so overwhelmed. I know for sure that I would be."

GAGA

Callie and Erica both walked in the snow to Erica's car. Hahn was telling Callie about what had happened today.

"I… I just don't get it. Death happens, you need to get used to it."

"Maybe she's just scared. This is territory she's never been in before, everything is new to her and she has to learn how to cope."

"But she should have known all-along."

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe she grew up her whole life learning one way, only to now be tossed into something completely new."

GAGA

Phelps walked in to find Christina asleep in front of a baby. The other attendants had left to do other things, but she was still here. He noticed she was shivering, so he grabbed a blanket and put it on top of her. He looked at her for a moment before he turned and left.

GAGA

Derek opened the door to a scrub room where Sarah was washing her hands. Sloan followed behind him. "I have no idea what to do. The whole staff's been down here but she won't talk to anyone. She's beating herself up."

GAGA

Sloan reappeared alone an hour later to find Sarah still scrubbing her hands. He walked up to her and turned her around by her shoulders. "No! No! No. No…" She started sobbing and instinctively buried her head in his chest.

Sloan saw an opening here. The girl was vulnerable and obviously shaken. He could offer to take her home and-

But something hit him. He thought about the first time he lost a patient and had this weird feeling as he looked at her. For once, Mark Sloan chose the option of being a gentleman.

"Let's get you home." And he led her out the door, planning to just drive her home and nothing more.


	7. Day 2

**Day 2**

Sarah woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. Her thoughts came back in a muddle, and all she could hear was the sound of a flat-line. She bolted up when Sloan walked through the door.

"Good to see you're up." He was dressed in his scrubs and coat. "We have to get to work."

She stared at him in shock. "We didn't-"

"No. I offered to drive you home, but you were so out of it I just took you here and camped out on my couch. Now I hope you're feeling better, because you have some babies to look after."

GAGA

Christina woke up to find a blanket on her. She simply shrugged it to the floor and stared at her baby's vitals. Everything seemed to check out okay, but she looked it over again to make sure. It was then the Chief walked in.

"You're here early Yang."

"Never left, sir."

"I see. Well, that's very impressive Yang. That shows a lot of dedication." He turned and walked for the door.

GAGA

Dr. Bailey arrived an hour later to see all her previous interns staring through the glass at the babies. "Why aren't you looking for surgeries? I'm actually surprised." She looked at them. "Well, I see. The competition is going to be stiff for that solo surgery." It was at that moment that Dr. Anderson entered the room. Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"Good work everyone." She walked over to her baby and took a look at things before she exited. Everyone noticed she seemed a little stiffer, less perky. "I need to go speak with the father. He has some decisions to make."

GAGA

Izzie was in a state of disbelief at what she heard. "He doesn't want to see them?! They're his own children!"

"There's a lot of things on his mind. He just lost the love of his life." Sarah was looking at her baby when her thoughts drifted to Mark, but she nipped that in the bud. He was just a nice guy who had helped her out. He was just a friend.

Alex grabbed Izzie's shoulders, trying to calm her down. She looked like she was about to hit somebody she was shaking so hard. "It'll all work out. He just needs a little time."

Izzie just let out a snort and walked back to her baby. "Men. Tiffany, you can't live with them, but for some reasons you don't want to be without them."

GAGA

Mr. Murphy sat in his wife's room and it brought tears to his eyes when he thought about losing her. He wiped them away and heard the door creak open and a figure switch on the light. A blonde doctor stood in the frame, trying to give a you're being so brave smile. But he wasn't having any of it.

Izzie left a few minutes later in defeat.

GAGA

Lexie entered the room with all the babies when she saw George standing there alone. He turned and smiled t her. God, she loved that smile.

"Hey."

"H-hi." Lexie took a seat next to him, trying to get close as she could without it being awkward. She could smell his cologne and breathe Lexie. "So, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah. Why you kissed Alex."

"It was because I wanted you-"

"How am I involved in this?"

Sarah was right. Men were obtuse. "George, I-"That's when the flat-line sounded. George bolted to another baby. "Code-blue! Lexie, run and get Alex!" Lexie nodded, and took off."

GAGA

Mr. Murphy sat in darkness when another figure switched the light on. It was the girl doctor's friend. He just walked over to him and stood in front of him.

Alex left in defeat moments later. That's when Lexie ran up to him.

GAGA

Yang left the room for a moment when she was ambushed at the coffee cart. There was Dr. Phelps, and he had the last two cups. And she NEEDED coffee. This was a nightmare. Why, God, why?

"Dr. Yang, would you like some coffee." But something hit her. This is where it had started with Burke. It had been a cup of coffee. And God knew she didn't want that to happen, let alone with this guy.

"I don't need your coffee!" And she whirled around and walked away, leaving a very confused Phelps.

"What'd I do?"

GAGA

Mr. Murphy let out a sigh as the light flipped on again. Another male doctor walked up to him, and knelt down to gain eye contact.

But George left soon after in defeat.

GAGA

Sarah walked out of the room in an air of confidence. Thanks to Alex they had managed to save the baby. He now had an eye on him to make sure he was back on track. She stood filling out charts when Mark walked up to her.

"Hi!"

"Hey. Listen, you told me last night." Sarah turned red and went to walk away, but he blocked her. "You're living out of your car in the parking lot, and that's just not right. So, you can come live with me." It was all part of the plan.

She just looked at him. "Your apartment has only one bed."

"I know. I'll take the couch." He wasn't planning on her staying for long. And he felt bad for her, sort of.

"I…well…fine. But only because I'm desperate. And until I find an apartment of my own."

"Fine."

GAGA

Mr. Murphy was just plain agitated as the light flipped on again. The Korean doctor stood there and just started ordering him to get up. But she hit a brick wall.

GAGA

Derrick was feeling a lot better after yesterday. Phelps walked up to him. "Do you know Christina Yang?"

"She's my girlfriend's best friend, so not much."

"What does she like?"

"You… you're trying to romance Christina?" Phelps nodded. "Good luck."

GAGA

Mr. Murphy sat in darkness when he heard the door open. The figure just sat next to him in the darkness for a while. 'You almost lost a son today."

"It's just… how am… what do I do now?"

"I honestly have no clue. You'll have to figure it out. But the eight of you can figure it out as time goes on."

"How long?"

"The pain's there forever. There's no escaping it. It's impossible."

"Then what should I do?"

"Learn to live with it and keep going. The light eventually shines on the other end of the tunnel."

Mr. Murphy rose. "I'd… I'd like to see my kids." She nodded, and let him out of the room into the light. Meredith helped him through the door.


	8. A Long Night

**A Long Night**

Meredith was exhausted. She went home to find Christina on her couch again. She walked up the stairs to find Derrick in bed, reading. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Welcome home."

Meredith flopped on the bed and just smiled at him. "I'm glad to be home."

GAGA

Callie and Erica were in the apartment drinking and laughing. Things were going pretty well for the pair who spent most of the night making out. "Would you like to spend the night?"

Erica smiled and pulled Callie towards the bedroom.

"Sure."

GAGA

Alex found Izzie in the kitchen baking up a storm. He had never seen this much food since Denny had passed away, and he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Is?"

GAGA

Christina slipped out the door after she heard Meredith go upstairs. She was going to Joe's. She really needed a drink.

GAGA

Lexie was waiting when George appeared in their apartment. She was finally going to get it out. "George…"

GAGA

Mark unlocked the door carrying Sarah's only suitcase from the trunk of her car. "Here we are. My home is your home."

GAGA

Meredith sat on the bed next to Derrick, just watching him read. He eventually noticed and put the book down. "What's going on?"

She stared at the ceiling a moment. "It's just that case I have. I mean I could never imagine having seven kids."

"Why, how many do you see us having?"

"Four." She turned to him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't know you thought of stuff like that."

"Well, since I became whole and healed I do."

"I think I might like whole and healed Meredith."

"Really?"

"She did build a house of candles." And they spent the whole night just talking to each other on what the future would be like, and Meredith didn't run.

GAGA

Callie lay next to Erica, unable to sleep. Erica was lightly snoring and seemed right at home in this bed with her. But to Callie she was still new to this.

She tried counting sheep or listing all the names of the states, but nothing seemed to work. She finally ended up getting out of bed and going back to the couch. She found herself falling asleep in no time.

Maybe she just needed to move a little slower and take things one step at a time.

GAGA

"George, you may want to sit down." George did so.

"Why are you so jumpy Lexie?"

"George, I love you." It was quick and rapid and took George a second.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Lexie, I-"

"That's why I kissed Alex, to make you jealous. Only it didn't work. So-"There was an awkward silence as George just sat there.

"Lexie, I don't-"That was all Lexie heard. She started crying and ran off to her room thinking she had just humiliated herself. The two spent a sleepless night just staring at the wall that separated their rooms and thinking about what the other had said.

GAGA

Sarah walked into the apartment. "We need ground rules."

"I can do that."

"One: no going through my female stuff. Two: no lady friends over too late at night. When I'm not here, fine. Three: you will NEVER EVER climb into that bed with me. Fourth-"

"How many are there?"

"I'm getting there. Fourth: no hitting on me."

"You mean like this." He moved up to her. "You are so hot." He wrapped his arms around her, but it had the opposite effect. Sarah freaked out.

"Fifth: no touching." And she walked into her room, leaving Mark very confused.

GAGA

Christina was drunk. She sat at the bar downing drink after drink after drunk until Joe cut her off. It was then that she saw Phelps walk in, fresh off his shift. He naturally picked the seat next to her.

"Hi, Christina."

Christina just looked at him for a moment as her drunken brain did the talking. Without a word she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Phelps looked like he had just gone to heaven as he kissed her again.

GAGA

"What?" Izzie looked up for a moment.

"Why are you baking?"

"No reason."

"Is, what's the matter?' Alex took a seat at a stool and looked at her. She finally looked up at him and forced a smile. "You can tell me."

"I'm a little troubled as of right now."

"At what?"

She paused. "You know those babies?"

"Of course I do."

"What do you think of them?"

"They're babies, Is. What's there to think?"

"Alex, how long have we been dating."

"About a month. Why?"

She turned to him. "Alex, I'm… I'm going to have a baby."


	9. The Next Morning

**The Next Morning**

Christina woke with a start. Her head was pounding like a drum. She took a look around to find herself back on the couch in the house. How did she get there? She walked into the kitchen to find Meredith eating at the table.

"Where's-"

"He had to go in for a surgery. Now, what happened last night?"

"I'm not sure. Can you try and jog my memory?"

"All I know is at some God-forsaken hour the doorbell rings. I drag myself out of bed only to find you passed out in the arms of Michael Phelps! And you're asking me what happened?!"

Christina stood in shock. She remembered a kiss, but no! No way! No how! She would never! But… "I think I got drunk and kissed him."

"What?!" It was then Alex and Izzie entered and it soon became clear the two were avoiding each other as they grabbed breakfast. "And what's wrong with you two?"

"I have nothing to say to this man," Izzie replied as she grabbed a pop-tart and headed out the door. Alex just stared after her.

"Geez, evil spawn. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, and I think that's the problem. She told me something, and I just turned around and walked up the stairs." He swiftly exited.

"Well, that was weird."

GAGA

Callie and Erica entered the hospital holding hands. Erica just smiled and welcomed the stares and whispers as Callie ducked her head down.

GAGA

Lexie hated the fact she needed a ride from George to get to work. She really did. They just sat in silence the whole way so she had turned on the radio. God obviously hated her as it played "Love Story" followed by "My Life Would Suck Without You" and topped it off with "Hot and Cold". He parked the car and the two just sat for a moment.

"Lexie…" She was out the door. She walked swiftly to the hospital wiping her tears with her sleeve.

GAGA

Mark had woken up in the middle of the night to screaming. He ran to Sarah's room to find her rolling back and forth as she cried up a storm. He was about to walk up to her when she jolted awake.

"Keep it together Anderson. You're fine. It's okay." Mark ducked out of the room before she could see him and went back to sleep.

But it happened again a few hours later.

So as the two got ready for work the next morning, he decided to question her. "Why do you scream in your sleep?"

"I… I had a nightmare."

"But you did it the night I took you home too. This seems like a regular thing."

"It's nothing."

"It obviously isn't because you're hiding something." She struggled with her jacket and as he went to help her his arm brushed hers. And she flipped out. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why would you care?!"

"Because maybe I care about you!" She stared at him for a moment.

"Just leave me alone. I'll take my own car to work." And she exited, leaving Mark with this weird feeling inside of him.

GAGA

Callie pulled Erica into an on-call room the first opportunity she got.

"Alright. I guess we could do this again."

"No, Erica."

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're taking things too fast. I think we should take a break for a while."

"What? Why? You said you loved me."

"I'm just not sure right now."

"Well, then go be not sure with some other girl. Because I am through with you!"

GAGA

Christina turned the corner and there he was. The second he spotted her he knew she couldn't run.

"Hi Christina."

"Go away."

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night."

"I don't remember anything."

"Well, we…"

"And I really don't want to. Good day Dr. Phelps." She walked away leaving him in a state of slight shock.

GAGA

Lexie entered the clinic to find Alex looking over a man.

"You paged me?"

"Yep. Give me a hand here." Sloan stood examining a burn victim's injuries while Callie fixed a broken leg. Christina stood in the corner filling out charts, obviously lost in her own world.

The clinic doors were thrown open. Four men entered and they all had guns.

"Everyone, get against the wall. Now!"


	10. Scared

**Scared**

Lexie stood in shock. "Move!" One man shoved her and she joined the other doctors against the wall.

"What… what about the patients? We can't-"

"Shut up!" Two of the men pulled out tape and started wrapping people's wrists together. The other two went over to the phone and dialed some number. Lexie just sat in shock as she was told to sit down. For some reason all she could think about was George.

GAGA

"What?!" Meredith came to a halt outside the Chief's office. He emerged a second later looking like he'd just had a heart attack.

"Sir?"

"I just received a call from the FBI. Apparently four men called to tell them they have our clinic hostage."

"But is it true. Who's down there?"

"We'll need to find out."

GAGA

The whole hospital had every staff member assembled and checked off and soon the Chief had a list of names. He couldn't believe this, in his hospital. And yet the FBI soon entered to prove to him this wasn't just a bad dream.

"Chief Richard?"

"Yes. I want to know whose taking my clinic and keeping some of my best doctors trapped down there."

"Sir, we're not at liberty to tell at this moment. Just let us solve this for you please. We'll have them all out as soon as we can."

GAGA

Meredith sat with her back against the wall in the on-call room. Derrick soon entered and sat next to her.

"Christina's down there."

"I know." There were a few minutes of silence as Meredith started to choke up.

"She's my person."

"I know." Meredith turned and hugged him as he held her. He knew how rare it was for her to lose her composure like this.

"I'm scared."

Derrick thought of Mark for a moment. "Me too."

GAGA

Izzie was pacing up and down the hospital floor. She was panicking. This wasn't good. All of it. When did God decide he hated her? Sarah soon exited the room to see her.

"Dr. Stevens?"

"I need a check-up."

"I see. Come on in."

GAGA

Callie sat next to Lexie with Mark on her other side. The four guys were looking out the windows as if waiting for something.

"Here they are!" Callie looked over her shoulder slightly to see cars surround the building as men filed out of them.

"This is the FBI. Exit the building with your hands up."

"No way! You come in here, we'll shoot them all!"

GAGA

The whole staff seemed to be gathered in the lobby as the Chief sat waiting for news. He held his head in his hands and looked like he may just collapse at any second. George sat next to Izzie holding her hand as Sarah paced.

_Maybe I care about you?!_

"Oh God, please don't let him die."

GAGA

Christina sat struggling to get her hands free as the men surveyed the doctors. They walked over and pulled Alex to his feet.

GAGA

The doctors heard a gunshot sound and all cringed hoping it had missed. They then heard the FBI storm the clinic followed by more gunshots and screams and cries. The head agent entered about an hour later.

"Well?"

He looked at Richard. "Two of them are dead; the other two are in custody."

"My doctors?"

"Three shot. One in the arm, not severe. The other in the leg, again not severe. The other one took a bullet to his chest, but luckily it missed all vital organs."

"Why were these men in my clinic?!"

"Apparently wanted to make a statement on healthcare. We're going to have to investigate it more thoroughly. We'll be interviewing the witnesses and then we'll have them released in a few hours time."

"Thank you."

The whole hospital continued to sit and wait until the doors slid open again. Callie came in first, her arm in a sling. Lexie followed, and George immediately came up to her and hugged her. She pushed him away.

"George, I don't need you feeling sorry. I'm safe. I'm fine." And she just walked away from him.

Christina followed, looking worn out. Meredith rose, but Michael beat her to it. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a moment.

"Thanks God," he whispered. Christina looked at him, and he pulled away. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," she answered. "Me too."

"I'd better…I… I'll just go."

Mark came in next and was heavily surprised. He certainly hadn't expected to be nearly tackled by someone as he reentered the hospital. His experience with Sarah had shown him she wasn't one for contact much. Yet here she was hugging him, practically crying.

"I care about you too," was all she said. And it was all she needed to say. Mark knew he was in, but he still had this funny feeling in his stomach when she said that. And he was puzzled at what it could be.

GAGA

Izzie had not seen Alex come through that door and it instantly hit her. That first shot had been him. George seemed to have sensed it too, because he was back by her side hugging her.

"It's going to be fine, Is."

Izzie thought back on her meeting with Dr. Anderson. She whispered to herself, "It won't though."

GAGA

Christina sat with Meredith at the kitchen table that evening, staring at her friend.

"Could you stop that? You're sort of freaking me out."

"I'm thinking."

"About…"

"About-"the doorbell suddenly cut her off. "I'll get it." She opened the door to find Sarah. "Dr. Anderson?"

"Yes. Has Izzie talked to you?"

Alex had been wheeled into a room and Izzie had told Christina they were fighting and she was going to fix things. "Yeah, sure. Why are you here?"

"She left in such a hurry she forgot these. Please give them to her." She handed Christina a pill bottle. "Thank you." And she left. Christina read the label.

"MEREDITH!" She ran into the kitchen.

"What?" She was handed the bottle.

"It's for Izzie."

"NO!" They both stared in shock. "I think we may just sit up and wait for Izzie to get home."

"Agreed."

GAGA

Izzie was pacing. Alex still hadn't woken up yet. There had been a lot of bleeding, both internal and external, but they had assured her he was fine.

Her hands went to her stomach. She was in a loss on what to do. She NEEDED to talk to Alex, to have him give his say, to have him help her make a choice.

Izzie just kept pacing the whole night through.

GAGA

Callie had searched the whole hospital for Erica, but had found her nowhere. Her sling meant a few things were no longer open to her, like driving. She also needed desperately to apologize. But a visit to the Chief told her Erica had left as soon as her surgery was over and missed all the action.

She sat in the on-call room wondering if she had been sent a sign.


	11. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Meredith and Christina sat up all night, but Izzie never showed. They immediately suspected Alex's involvement in that. Soon the two retired to bed, leaving a bottle of pills on the table.

GAGA

Derrick came down the stairs pondering what had gone wrong. He had come home to find Meredith and Christina seemingly shaken and unresponsive. He walked into the kitchen only to find a pill bottle on the table. He stared at it for a moment before it hit him. Meredith had been talking about kids the other day. No. No way. I mean… she would tell him. Right?

GAGA

Another day, another long ride in the car. Lexie sat with her body scrunched up in a corner looking out the window at the trees they passed. It was raining. And she was bored. George just kept his eyes on the road and occasionally glanced over at her. She worked up the courage to say what she thought she needed too.

"So… I'll have my stuff out in a week."

"What?"

"I think it's best that I move somewhere else. I mean this… this is just awkward. And I'm not a big fan of awkward. So I'll just pack up my stuff and maybe I can convince Meredith to let me sleep on her couch. Maybe-"

"Lexie you don't have to-"

"But I think I need too." The car pulled to a halt and she stepped out running briskly to the hospital.

GAGA

Izzie was pacing when Bailey came by the next morning. "I swear you've wore a hole in that carpet. Stop being so fidgety Stevens. He'll be fine."

"But he should have woken up by now. Right? Right?"

"Calm down! Now you will stop drinking coffee and you will go find your friends and go pester them with your questions."

"No. I'm staying right here until he wakes up."

"Karev you had best wake up soon or I may just have to kill you when you do."

GAGA

Callie was eventually sent home. Her arm was out of commission for a while and that meant she was little use to the staff in her current state. But as she opened the door to her apartment she saw Erica sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I love you," was all she could mutter as she broke down crying in the doorway. Erica took her in her arms.

"I know."

GAGA

Christina happened to run into Derrick as she filled out charts. "I found the bottle on the table." Damn! She knew she had forgotten something this morning.

"Yeah. We're freaking out right now."

"Does she know what she's going to do?"

"We have no clue."

"Well… why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would we?"

"I think I have a right to know!"

"Why are you so concerned? It's not like it's yours."

At that Christina walked away.

GAGA

Mark came up to Derrick as soon as he had a free moment. "I think something's wrong with Sarah."

"Oh, the girl you're trying to seduce?"

Mark smiled. "I like that way of putting it. But seriously, she wakes up like every hour or two screaming and crying out in the night. She tells me it's nothing, but I'm losing beauty sleep and-"

"Well, it's obviously some sort of psyche disorder. You may want to have her see a psychologist or talk to her about it."

"I'll try. Thanks."

GAGA

Christina had reached a decision. It had been long and took a lot of thought, but she had made it. Here she was walking around the hospital actually looking for Phelps to tell him she wanted to give him a chance. It was obvious he cared about her. She caught him walking down a hallway.

"Dr. Phelps!" He turned and she kissed him. And it would have been perfect until he pushed her away. "What-"

"I'm done Yang. I'm done playing the Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde thing with you. One minute you shove me out the door, and the next you kiss me. I'm done."

"But-"

"Listen, I have to go get ready for a date tonight. I'm sorry for bugging you. Iknow this is what you want." And he walked away.

"But… it's… not…"

GAGA

Alex opened his eyes at the worst possible moment. Izzie had left for one minute to get lunch for herself, and wasn't there. He immedietly thought she wasn't there. And he slipped back out on consciousness convinced that he had just lost the girl of his dreams.

GAGA

Meredith walked in the house to find Derrick at the table.

"What's up?"

"I think we need to talk."


	12. Kissing

**Kissing**

Meredith took a seat and he placed the bottle on the table. She looked at it for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"What's funny?"

"You think…me…Izzie's the one who's pregnant."

"Izzie?"

"Yes, Izzie. I am not having a baby, so you can stop freaking out."

"Good, because I really was."

Meredith moved over onto his lap.

"I would tell you, you know."

"I really do like whole and healed Meredith." He kissed her on her nose.

"I do too." And she gave him a real kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

GAGA

Lexie was leaving. She had managed to convince another intern to give her a ride and a couch to stay on for the night. Things were looking up. It was still raining and she tried to walk fast.

"Lexie!" She turned to see George chasing after her. She tried to keep walking, but he was too fast and whirled her around by her shoulders.

"Why do you keep coming after me?"

"Because you never give me a chance to talk."

"George, I have a ride to catch." She started down the sidewalk again.

"I love you!"

GAGA

Christian sat by the front entrance perched like a hawk, looking for her perfect moment. She had been waiting for almost an hour and was thinking about giving up.

Then she saw him. Phelps was walking arm in arm with a pretty nurse. Yuck! Her plan was now in effect. She walked out the door, located a patch of ice, and sat down next to it.

"I can't believe this. I must be desperate." She saw them coming. "I must be really desperate."

The two walked through the door and she howled in pain. "It hurts! Ouch! I slipped on some ice and the pain!" She pretended to try to rise, but fell back down. "I can't get back up!"

Phelps was helping her up in an instant. She leaned on him for support, or pretended too. "I don't know if I could drive my motorcycle like this. Ouch!" Come on, take the bait.

"Milly, I better help her get home. I'll call you later." Bingo!

GAGA

Sarah walked into the apartment to find Mark on the couch reading a book. "What are you reading?" He stood up and hid the book behind his back.

"Nothing."

"You were reading something." She managed to grab it before he could react. "What's in Their Head: Helping Psychological Victims." She looked at him for a moment. "I'm-"

"You're not fine. I've seen it every night. Something is haunting you every night and I just want to help. Why do you never let anyone have contact with you? That nurse brushed your arm in surgery the other day and you almost took the scalpel to her throat."

"Just leave me alone!" She threw the book at his head, running to her room and slamming the door. "Why do you care?!"

GAGA

Alex woke up again, this time Izzie was in the room sitting in a chair.

"Alex?" She rose and grabbed his hand. "You're up?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

He gave a smirk and placed his hand on her belly. "I just hope I make a good dad."

"You'll do just fine." And she kissed him, finding things a whole lot clearer now.

GAGA

Lexie grinded to a halt. She turned slowly. "You what?"

"I love you Lexie Grey."

"One more time?"

He walked up to her. "I've got a better idea." And he leaned in and kissed her, that first in the rain kiss that just made everything perfect as Lexie felt her heart put itself together again. "You still are moving out?"

She leaned in and kissed him again. "I think I might have a better idea." And hand in hand, the two walked back to his car.

GAGA

Phelps was driving Christina home when he turned and glanced at her. "I have to give you credit."

"Why?"

"That was pretty clever."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Come on Yang. I'm a doctor, you're fine. It was all an act to get me to drive you home and away from that nurse." He pulled up in her driveway.

"And you went along with it?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"So I could do this." And he kissed her. And it felt different than when Burke kissed her. He had been more in control somehow, always being the first to pull away. Here Michael just seemed to meet her half-way. "So if I'm not going on a date with Milly tonight, is your hip feeling well enough we could go grab a drink?"

"I think it might be."

GAGA

Mark opened the door to find Sarah huddled on the corner of her bed. She wiped her eyes as he came and sat next to her.

"My dad wasn't the world's best dad. Can we just leave it at that, please? I think you're smart enough that you could fill in the gaps."

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and paused. She didn't freak out. Instead, she turned and wrapped her arms around him crying and he held her.

"Thank you for caring." She looked up at him and he flashed his winning smile.

"Anytime." And he kissed her. The two spent the whole night just sitting on that bed, even when Sarah had fallen asleep. "Anytime."


	13. Healing

**Healing**

Izzie helped Alex out of his bed as he scrunched his face in pain. "Come on, Alex. You have to look at least a little bit well for Bailey otherwise we'll never get you out of here. "

"Well, it's kind of hard when everything hurts." He rose to his feet.

"There! We have you standing. Now look happy and healthy."

"Why are you so desperate to get me out of here anyhow?"

"I am tired of living out of a hospital room."

"No one said you had to stay here."

"But I had to make sure you were okay. Now smile, for me."

GAGA

Derrick was busy going to visit a patient when Mark ran up to him. "Where's the fire?"

"You won't believe who just walked into the waiting room."

"A… patient maybe?"

"No. Worse." They stared at each other for a moment before Derrick ran his hands through his hair.

"Really? Today? Here? Now? Why?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and no clue. But good luck man."

GAGA

Phelps ran up to Christina as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." They stood for a moment in silence. "So, I have this huge surgery today. I'm testing out this new method and it's going to be awesome."

"And…"

"And I was hoping you could come watch in the gallery."

"I guess I could." He smiled and kissed her before walking off, leaving her with a smile on her face. "He is kind of cute."

"I heard that!"

GAGA

Mark hated himself as he walked away from Jenny…or was it Amy? Oh well. He walked away having set up a date for himself. This is who he was. Sarah and he weren't like a couple or anything, they were just roommates. He cared about her in a friend way. Yeah, a friend way. He had had one purpose for trying to date her, and it hadn't worked out.

Or maybe he was just afraid it had worked out to well and had become all too real for him. That's what his shrink would tell him. Here he was, on the run from a girl he potentially cared about and could possibly be long-term with.

Mark really hated himself.

GAGA

Erica and Callie had both taken the day off. Well, Callie was actually on leave at the moment since she was no good with one hand. The two spent the day in the kitchen on her apartment just talking about each other, really getting to know one another. And Callie really didn't want to have to go back to work.

GAGA

Derrick walked into the crowded waiting room to find him there. He sighed and took a seat next to him. The man wore a heavy trench coat with thick glasses and a bald head.

"Hi, Dad."

GAGA

Christina kept walking down the hallway when George caught up to her. "Christina! You won! You won!"

"What?"

"The Chief just announced you got the solo surgery. You're going in at noon." Christina let out a huffed sigh. "I'd have thought you'd be happier. Solo surgery! Yay!"

"That's the same time Michael has his big surgery."

"Why would you-"He raised an eyebrow. "Does Meredith know yet?"

"Does Meredith know about you and her sister?"

"Touché, Dr. Yang. How do you even know about that?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice the cuddles and the gross little pet-names and the quick kisses." George smirked before turning to go. "And while we're on the subject of secrets and stuff, Izzie's going to have a baby." He ground to a halt. "Dr. Anderson came by the house will vitamins for her. I'm just telling you because you know how she thinks she can do anything. Well, I've been there and I know she can't. You're her best friend, so try to talk some sense into her."

"I…I will."

GAGA

Bailey gave Alex the all clear and followed Izzie out the door. "Stevens!"

"Yes!"

"You get him out of here as soon as-"Izzie clapped her hands over her mouth and ran for the trash can, let out a loud gagging noise. "Are you okay Stevens?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It must be a flu bug. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Alright." Bailey walked off, and Izzie saw someone hand her a paper towel to wipe her mouth. She looked up to see George. "Thanks." He saw the whole thing.

GAGA

Lexie found Christina pacing in the locker room.

"Dr. Yang, I want to thank you for choosing me to scrub in-"

"Quiet Lexipedia. I'm having a mental debate."

"You're… you're not thinking of giving up the solo surgery! I mean that's so… un-you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the tough, hard-driven competitor. You're career-driven and focus on being the absolute best and winning all the contests."

"You're right. But he's going to be so mad when I miss his surgery."

"You could talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand if he likes you as much as it seems he does."

GAGA

Alex and Izzie walked out of the hospital hand in hand, passing Meredith as she spotted Derrick in a chair in the waiting room. He rose upon seeing her.

"Meredith!" He led her over to a man in a chair. "Meredith, I'd like you to meet my father."

Meredith shot him a deer in headlights look before smiling. "It's a pleasure." She held out her hand, but he instead rose and paced around her examining her.

"Dad!"

"Oh, pardon me. James Thaddeus Shepherd." He gave her a quick handshake. "Derrick has gone into much detail about you."

"I hope not too much."

"So this is the girl who almost drowned and got blown up on you."

"Apparently he did."

"Well, let's quit just standing here. I'll take us out for some dinner. Come on Ms. Grey."

GAGA

Christina sat in the on-call room waiting before Phelps entered.

"Hey, what is it? I need to get-"

"You should know a few things about me. I am driven, and focused, and determined to win all the contests. And I so much want to watch you and your surgery, but I was chosen to do the solo surgery. And there's no way I'm letting someone walk off with my prize. So I won't be able to watch you."

"Okay."

"I'm-what?"

"Alright. I'm real proud of you. You'll be great. There's always next time" Christina smiled. "You didn't think I'd like break up with you over this?"

"No!"

"Good."

GAGA

Sarah walked into the apartment exhausted after pulling a night shift. She found a young girl in the kitchen wearing a large t-shirt pouring a glass of milk.

"Hi! You must be Sarah. I'm Lilly. You want some breakfast?"

Mark exited the bedroom and Sarah locked eyes with him for a long moment. He could see how hurt she was as she just brushed past him to the bedroom and slammed the door. "I guess not."


	14. I Need Somebody

**I Need Somebody**

Christina was leaving the hospital when her phone rang. It was her step-father. She picked it up somewhat begrudgingly. "Hello. What? No, you can't be serious! What happened? No. That can't-"

GAGA

Lexie sat in the fancy restaurant by herself. George had been due an hour ago, but he had never showed up. She rose to go to the bathroom and pulled out her phone to find a text.

_Emergency with Is. Really really sorry. Ill tell u everything when I get back. Hope u 4give me. _

Lexie sighed. It was their first real date and he wasn't coming. But she knew it had to be really important. Izzie had seemed off to her.

She put her phone back in her purse and was getting ready to get out and go home when Meredith walked in. She didn't notice her and went to a sink and practically started hyperventilating. Lexie pulled a paper bag out of her purse and handed it to her. "I have panic attacks all the time."

Meredith took it. "Derrick's dad is here. I have no clue what to do. Dads don't really like me all that much."

"Alright, I might be able to help."

GAGA

Christina could barely see straight as she put her key in the lock. Meredith wasn't answering her phone, and she really needed someone to talk to. She eventually gave up and retreated back to her car and made way for Joe's.

GAGA

Izzie walked out of Alex's room downstairs to go get a midnight snack when she saw George sitting at the table. "How'd you get in?"

"I still have my old key." She went to the fridge. "Izzie, I know."

She shot up. "How?!"

"Christina told me. Dr. Anderson stopped by to give these to her to give to you." He grabbed the pill bottle from its spot on the table to her hand. She hadn't noticed it before.

"Crap! I didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, you're telling the Chief right?" Izzie just stood there. "You're not really planning hiding this and working until the last minute. That's not healthy."

"I don't want to tell him."

"Look, Izzie, I'm your friend. And I'm telling you here this is the best thing you can do right now. I don't think you're strong enough to pull this all by yourself. You're going to need to do this. Look, I'll even go with you. But he needs to know. This is happening and you need to slow down."

Izzie nodded, tears in her eyes. George got up and hugged her. "It'll be okay Izzie. We'll be fine."

GAGA

Mark was planning on going out for the night when Sarah walked through the door arm in arm with some guy. The two were laughing, and Mark immediately just wanted to punch this guy's lights out.

"That's hilarious! Hi Mark. This is Tyler. Are you going out?"

Mark eyes the guy. "Yeah. I have a date." He didn't like this guy. But was it because he was holding Sarah's hand or he just had him pegged as a bad person.

"Good. We're watching a movie tonight." He was a bad person. Something about him seemed off. But, again, was this because he saw the two of them sitting on his couch in the dark with his arm around her.

He looked at Sarah for a moment. "Enjoy your date." Her look said it all. He's here because of your stunt with that other girl.

"Yeah. You too." And he walked out of the door as fast as he could.

GAGA

"Alright, now you need to be yourself." Meredith and Lexie sat on the floor of the bathroom.

"But I'm all dark and twisty."

"Incorrect! You are whole and healed. Now, do you love Derrick?"

"Of course."

"Then that's all he cares about. Most dads just want a girl who loves their son and isn't trying to take advantage of him in any way. He's going to love you. And even if he doesn't, Derrick does. And that's all that matters at the end of the day."

Meredith rose. "Thanks. I hope your date goes well."

"George isn't coming. He said there's an emergency with Izzie."

"Yeah." There was a pause. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"No. I couldn't-"

"It'd make me about a thousand times calmer. You can help me if I get stuck on something."

"Alright." Meredith smiled and the two headed out the door.

GAGA

Phelps walked into Joe's and looked at the bartender. He gestured over to a table in the corner and he saw her. Christina sat there silently sobbing to herself. He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"My mom had a heart attack. She… she's… and I can't get Meredith. She's…"

Phelps rose and picked her up. "It's okay." He carried her to his car where she just held him sobbing to herself. "It's going to be okay." She just held on tighter.

GAGA

Sarah watched Mark walk out the door. That'll show him. "Thanks for being my fake date, Tyler." She had found him at Joe's and he had agreed to help her out. "He was real mad."

"Now we need to discuss my payment."

"We didn't-"He had his arms on her waist. "No!' She tried to shove him away, but he grabbed her and pinned her arms above her head as she was dumped on the couch. Why was she so naïve? Here she thought this guy would just help her, and here he was the ultimate of creepers.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed, but he was too strong. He leaned to her ear.

"It'll be fine," he whispered. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered how many times she had heard that before. Tears came as she heard her father saying it over and over in her head.

Just as he started to kiss her neck, she heard a loud crunch sound and heard him fall to the floor. She shot up to see Mark towering over her. He looked her in the eyes before pulling her up, carrying her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed, and leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.

She just sat shell-shocked as she heard several swears and crashes come from the next room and finally the door slammed shut. The door opened and Mark walked in with a black eye and she started crying. He sat next to her and reached out to hold her hand. She turned to him and hugged him, running one hand next to his eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry I'm so messed up."

"We all are."

GAGA

Lexie found George in front of the Chief's office the next morning. Izzie was inside. "Hey," He greeted her with a kiss.

"What's going on?"

"Izzie's telling the Chief she's pregnant." Lexie's mouth dropped in shock. "I know. It was a bit of a shock to me too. I'm sorry I missed our date."

"I was fine. I hung out with Meredith, and I actually had fun. I think she may have needed me."

George smiled as he saw Izzie cry and the Chief give her a hug. We all needed each other if we were going to make it through these rough waters.


	15. Hard Part

**Hard Part**

Mark was never one for awkward places. And yet here he was in probably the worst one of all. He liked a girl and had helped her out, but in all technicalities they weren't together. They weren't a couple. And yet as he heard her scream from the most horrible bout of nightmares yet, he wanted to just go in there and hold her.

He sat in the kitchen waiting for her. When she walked out she gave a small smile. "Good morning!" And she was out the door. Yeah, she must have found it awkward too.

GAGA

The Chief was feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. One of his star interns had taken the day off, another was pregnant, one had called about his new doctor maybe being a bit traumatized, and there were already twelve deaths in his hospital. And it was only noon!

"Today must be a cursed day."

GAGA

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'll be fine." Christina pulled on a pair of gloves and stared into the mirror at Meredith behind her. "I can handle this."

"Alright. But if-"

"I'll call you. But I won't need too."

"Is Phelps coming?" Christina shook her head. Michael had brought her home from the bar one day and the next she had explained everything to her person.

"Alright, I'm off to work. Just remember, I'm a phone call away."

GAGA

Izzie couldn't avoid the stares that greeted her when she walked into work. She heard "her career's shot now" and "thought she'd be a good surgeon" everywhere she went. She almost couldn't take it anymore.

The Chief had been very supportive. He had told her they'd work together on this and he was sure they could pull off what she wanted. But Izzie had no clue what she wanted.

GAGA

Mark walked up to a frustrated Derrick as he stared at the OR board. "Hopefully we aren't number 13. So how'd things go with your dad?"

"He hates her."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah. He's still mad at me over the whole Addison thing. You know, he loved Addison. He worshipped Addison. He thought I was put on this earth so I could marry Addison and make her happy. He tried to talk me into getting back together with her."

"And it's all because of your mom."

"Yeah. My dad keeps living in the past. Just because my mom looked a lot like Addison doesn't mean they were the same exact people. I can't believe he doesn't like her. I mean… "

"I feel her pain. You dad never liked me."

"That's because you'd come over, hit on my mom-"

"I never!"

"Don't lie! Then you'd eat all of our food, cause me to not get my homework done until late at night, and bring me to all these parties. And now he blames you for why me and Addison aren't together, so I'd avoid him."

"I'll keep an eye out." It was then Sarah walked up to Derrick.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes, Dr. Anderson?"

"Hello, Dr. Anderson." Sarah's head shot up and noticed Mark.

"I'll come back when you're not busy." And she hurried off down the hallway.

"She's avoiding me."

"I can see that. What'd you do?"

"It's a long complicated story that involves us sort of being together and yet for my total lack of commitment we aren't. Or that's at least how my shrink would define it."

"How long are you planning on this charade? The whole be nice to her so I can have her for one night act is getting a little old."

"I think it's much more than a charade now."

GAGA

Alex saw George sitting with Lexie at a lunch table and stormed over to him. "Hi Alex-" He was greeted with a punch in the face that sent him to the floor.

"Alex!" Lexie helped George up. "What is your problem?!"

"Stay out of this Grey!"

He then saw Meredith at the salad bar. "I'm all the way over here. I'm not getting into it at all."

"Not you! Your sister. The mini Grey." He turned to George. "I wanted to help her figure out what to do. It's my job, it's my right! Yet here come O'Malley again to swoop Izzie up in his arms and carry her off into the sunset with his opinion."

"Alex, I just talked to her as a friend. She could've come to you too."

"But she didn't. She never does."

Lexie looked at him. "I have a feeling this goes a lot deeper than you let on. Something else is bugging you."

"You know, I kissed her that one time and she said she was never ready. She'd come to me. And yet you were married, married! And she still went to you instead. She's always going to go to you."

"Alex, she comes to me because I'm her friend. But she loves you, and maybe sometimes you have to go to her." They both stood there for a moment before George reached out his hand. And Alex reached out and shook it quickly before turning and leaving.

"That wasn't nice." George looked at Lexie.

"No. That was progress."

GAGA

Izzie couldn't stand it. She grabbed her coat and was ready to make a dash out when Bailey appeared in front of her.

"Why are you leaving? It's the middle of your shift?"

"Listen, I can't take them talking about me. I'm getting out of here. It's too hard-"

"Hard? You haven't seen hard yet. I have been down your road, people saying you can't keep this up while taking care of a child. But that's the easy part. The hard part is actually doing it. If you run now, how are you going to handle the hard part? I was strong enough, but are you?"

GAGA

Derrick found Meredith staring at her phone in the on-call room. "She's not going to call. I know she's not. But I just-"

"I know. She's your person."

"Yeah. So what did your dad say about me? I bet he hated me."

Derrick wrapped his arm around her. "No. He loved you."

GAGA

Mark found Sarah sitting at the table when he came in. She immediately rose at seeing him, but he blocked her way to her room.

"You're avoiding me."

"I'm not!"

"You are. And I have something I want to say to you." She looked up at him. "I'm not as messed up as you are, but I don't care. You are amazing and smart and funny even with all that. And I'm no good at relationships, I run from them, I do horrible things, but with you all I want to do is the right thing. I want to be with you. I want to be a couple. And I know you want to be too, and that's why you're trying so hard to avoid me."

"Mark-"He kissed her.

"The hardest part is knowing when to give in to that front you put up and move forward."

Sarah looked at him for a moment before she leaned in and kissed him again.

GAGA

Izzie sat staring at her scrubs as Alex came in. "Izzie, I know you need help so I'm here."

"Thank God!"

It was about an hour later Alex and Izzie walked out hand-in-hand to go to their next surgery. And holding his hand, she ignored all the voices.

GAGA

Christina stood in front of the casket at the cemetery. Everyone had gone hours ago and the sun had come down, but she just couldn't move. She stood petrified when she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"I didn't ask you to come."

"I know. But I knew I had to be here for you."

"I'm strong enough to take this on my own."

"No one doubts how strong you are. You don't have to prove anything. You need someone and I'm here." Michael wrapped his arms around her as she started to tear up. "I'm here for you."

"Can you take me home?"

"Of course."

"Can you help me move from this spot?" Michael smiled, took her hand, and helped her walk off.


	16. Two Steps Forward

**Two Steps Forward**

Sarah stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting makeup on as she admired her new dress. Tonight was her date. A real date. She was finally ready to move forward and let herself be happy. She was going to stop living in the past. There was a guy who actually cared about her even though she was messed up.

Mark would be back soon. He had run off with Derrick somewhere, giving her just enough time to get ready. This was going to be great.

GAGA

Christina came home that night to find Meredith waiting for her reading a book on the couch. "Is McDreamy not home?"

"No, he went off with Sloan. And Alex and Izzie went out too. I didn't expect you to be this late."

"I didn't either."

"How'd it go?"

"I… honestly think I was stuck there. I… just couldn't walk away. But Michael came-"

"You called Phelps?"

"God no! He just showed up. I'd never actually invite him."

"Uh-huh."

"I know that uh-huh. That's an I have a thought uh-huh."

GAGA

Izzie held Alex's hand. "You ready?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"We'll be fine. Come on." And she pulled him into the store with her.

GAGA

George was late that night as Lexie sat with a cold dinner, her arms crossed. "Where were you?"

"I went to visit Callie."

"Callie?"

"Yes Callie. I was seeing if she was okay. Is there a problem?"

"No George. I'm fine with you being late to dinner to visit your ex-wife. I'm so happy with it I'm practically dancing around the room."

"It was nothing. I still need to keep an eye on her. She's still my friend."

"Well, she's either your friend or I'm your girlfriend."

"Why are you fighting with me?"

"Because I'm mad at you!"

"You really have to have our first fight over something as stupid as this?"

"Well, I bet you and Callie had a better one!"

"Lexie-"

GAGA

Derrick looked at Mark with a smile. "This is the one."

"You're sure."

"I'm positive."

GAGA

Alex walked through the aisles of the store just wanting to make a run for it. Izzie's hand was in fact the only thing keeping him from doing just that. But she looked happy, and that's what mattered.

Baby clothes were everywhere they looked. They were so small and he just didn't know if he could be responsible for something that small. I mean what if things like this were genetic; his parents messed up so he would mess up.

Izzie seemed to read his mind. "They're all so small. It's hard to believe something could fit in them. It kind of scares you."

"You took the words out of my mouth."

"But we're going to do this right. You're not going to run on me?"

"Isobel Stevens, I swear on everything I am that I will not run out on you. I'm going to be here every step of the way. I will support whatever you choose."

"Good, because I think I want to try having both a baby and a career. I know it will be hard, but it's what I want."

"Then it's what I want too." Izzie smiled and started grabbing things and holding them up. The two spent an hour going through clothes and just talking about what they could do before they left the store.

GAGA

Derrick held the box in his hand as him and Mark sat on a park bench.

"You think she'll say yes."

"You tell me she's whole and healed."

"I love her and she loves me. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with her. And I get a feeling she feels the same way. She was even talking about our kids before. I'm ready and I think she finally is too."

"And your dad?"

"It's my life."

"You know that won't stop him."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to listen."

Mark looked at his watch. "I have to go. Sarah and I are going out on a date tonight."

"How are the nightmares?" Mark just looked ahead. "They're still getting worse."

"She was shaking and pale the last time she woke up, was screaming like someone was killing her. She just kept shouting about how it won't be okay. I just hope moving forward will help her stop looking back."

"You really care about her."

"I do." And with that Mark rose. "Good luck." And he walked off.

GAGA

Callie walked back for her first day since the incident. The fresh air had cleared her head and took her mind off the fact Erica was mad. She was mad George had visited and Callie had "flirted" with him. Which she didn't, right?

Callie still wasn't sure on this whole lesbian thing. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was. She needed some form of divine intervention right now to help her out.

GAGA

Lexie stormed out the door before George could finish his sentence. She would go somewhere and forget all about him.

GAGA

"So what's on your mind Meredith?"

"I was thinking if you told Burke not to come, he wouldn't have."

"Yeah, I would have found him reading or something."

"Phelps sees through independent Christina."

"No! He does, he does. This sucks. He knows I need people now."

"And you're letting him in. You would have thrown Burke out if he showed up. You let Phelps take you home."

"That is also true. I have to admit it. This relationship seems healthier on all fronts."

"You, my friend, are growing."

"Soon I might have to join you in the whole and healed club."

"Then we could get jackets."

GAGA

Mark watched as Sarah left for work after their date, which had gone perfect. He'd avoided the subject of families and backgrounds and they had talked about surgeries and doctor stuff. Derrick was right; he was looking out for her because he cared about her.

He was committing. He was committing. He was… committing.

It was then there was loud pounding on his door. And behind it was the last person he expected.

_Author: Wow, this story is fast becoming my favorite. It's so easy to write and think like these characters. I hope you all are enjoying it too. Just wait until you see next chapter._


	17. One Step Back

**One Step Back**

Mark threw open the door to find a crying Lexie. She immediately walked in and pulled him in for a kiss. And he immediately knew he'd hate himself for what he was about to do. In his head his shrink was telling him not to go back to what he used to be. But then he thought about how he lived his life, the reason he wanted to date Sarah. And he took a few steps backwards, both literally and figuratively.

GAGA

Derrick never knew how his dad found him. Yet here he was sitting on Meredith's couch with a glass of wine as his son sat across from him.

"So, you're really thinking about proposing to this girl?"

"I am Dad." He pulled out the box. "I have the ring right here."

"Son-"a scream pierced the house.

"Izzie." Derrick shot up the stairs to find her on the floor of her room. Meredith joined him a moment later.

"Izzie, what's wrong?"

"I… I feel like I'm in labor."

"But you're only seventeen weeks. You're not even half-way there."

"I… I know what I feel."

"Alright, Derrick get the car." Derrick left giving Izzie's hand a quick squeeze. "Where's Alex?"

"He… he had the late shift with… with OUCH Christina."

"I'll call him."

GAGA

Christina sat in the on-call room holding her head in her hands. She was exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping at night and had just about maxed out on coffee. But why was a mystery to her. I mean she was fine; she had put everything behind her. Her mom was no fan of living in the past. In fact she could see her scolding right now for looking back on her.

"You should really get some sleep."

"Oh God, now I'm hearing voices."

"I'm right behind you." She turned around to see Michael.

"I really do need sleep. I just hallucinated your voice was my mother's."

"That is a little scary." He sat down beside her. He sat with her for a moment.

"I haven't cried yet. I mean I'm not the crying type, but she was my mother. She raised me, gave birth to me. You'd think I would cry."

"That's not a bad thing. She's not going to hate you for it."

"I know." His pager went off.

"I'll be back." He kissed her cheek and left. She didn't even react.

GAGA

Alex rushed into the room to see Meredith sitting with Izzie as Dr. Anderson filled out a bunch of charts. "What happened?"

"It appears we have some complications."

Meredith looked at him. "She thought she was in labor."

"Oh no, she was in labor. That baby wants to come out now. But I've given her some drugs to stop it and we'll keep an eye on it. Let me check some things out on your record and I'll be back in an instant." And she exited.

"Is it possible or did she seem even perkier?"

"Where'd Derrick go?"

"He went back home. His dad was there. I'd better head back too. Alex's here now." Meredith rose and exited the room.

GAGA

Meredith learned she had the worst timing in the world. She was walking through the waiting room to see Callie and Erica standing face to face blocking her way out.

"I mean I don't think I'm lesbian!" Okay, she really didn't want to be here. And yet a she looked at all the families looking, she knew she had to break this little… gathering up.

"Well then what do you call us?!"

"Over!" Thank God, Callie stormed out before anything worse could happen. Erica soon followed.

GAGA

Sarah was about to walk through the door when George came up to her. "George how did you-"

"Listen, is Lexie here? I've searched everywhere. We had a fight and-"

"I'm not sure. I just got here. You can come in and look."

"Thanks." Sarah opened the door and saw something she never wanted to see on the couch. Both sat up and she immediately shut the door. She started breathing deeply and slid to the floor.

"Dr. Anderson, what's the-"

The door swung open to reveal Lexie. George stared at her disheveled look before turning and leaving. "George!"

GAGA

Derrick stood with his hands on his head. "You can't be serious Dad. This is ridiculous."

Both of them didn't notice Meredith enter and pause for a moment as she walked up the stairs.

"I am serious. If you choose to marry Meredith, you won't be in the family anymore. You won't be part of our lives." Meredith froze. "Good day son."

"Dad!" They both walked to the door and his dad exited. Derrick sighed before turning around and seeing Meredith. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I thought you said he liked me." And she took off up the stairs and locked her door when Derrick tried to follow.

GAGA

Sarah sat outside the door for a good five minutes before unlocking the door and entering it. "Sarah-"

"Save it." She walked into her room and slammed the door. She heard him knocking, but she locked it. "Go away!"

"Listen to me. I-"

"You know what hurts the most? I actually convinced myself my first impression of you was wrong, and yet I was dead on."

"It was wrong. I'm not-"

"What you weren't getting any from me so you went and cheated? I am done with you Mark Sloan." She wiped the tears popping up in her eyes. "I thought you cared. Get out."

"Sarah-"

"Get… out!" And she heard him leave the apartment as she fell to the floor crying.

GAGA

Izzie couldn't believe it. Was she really that bad of a home her baby wanted to get out so quickly? Would things just go down from here? Would she be a horrible mother?

The worst part was that Dr. Anderson said it could go two ways. The baby could settle down and Izzie would be fine. Or this could keep happening and Izzie would be confined to bed-rest and drugs. It figures, she finally makes a choice and something comes along to ruin it.

GAGA

Lexie found George climbing into his car. She quickly stood in front of him. "You'd better move."

"No matter how mad you are at me you don't have the heart to run me over."

"Try me. You cheated on me with Mark Sloan!"

"I know. And I know it was a mistake. I just… we fought and…"

"Then is this what's going to happen every time we fight?"

"No. No! I flipped out over you and Callie and I wasn't thinking."

"But you were. How could you?" The hurt in his words was enough to get Lexie to move out of the way. "I don't think I can forgive you."And he drove off.

GAGA

Michael walked back into the on-call room to find Christina asleep. Or so he thought. She soon snapped her eyes open.

"No luck?"

"None." She sat for a minute. "I think I need to cry."

"That sounds easier than it is."

"I'm surprised you aren't running out the door. I'd be by now."

He sat next to her. "Well, I think you doubt how strong I am."

"I guess I do." And she leaned her head on his shoulder. And the two just sat there, not falling asleep.

GAGA

Sarah sat in the kitchen just hoping Mark would come back and yet praying he wouldn't. So she opened the knock at the door no problem. She didn't look to see her dad standing there, whiskey bottle in hand. He stepped in before she could shut the door.

"Dad, you can't be here. You're not allowed to be anywhere near me." She kept backing up as he advanced.

"That's how you greet your dad? I only came to visit." He reached his hand out, but she shoved it down. "Everything's going to be fine."

GAGA

Lexie was standing in the parking lot still looking after George when she heard it. There was a loud crash from one of the upper windows. She then heard the car below it make a crash noise itself. It took her a minute to figure it out.

She ran from the car as a figure appeared in the broken window. "That's what you get, you bitch!" He clutched a whiskey bottle and took a swig before disappearing.

She looked at the figure who hit the car before registering it in shock. "Oh God. Oh God. No. No. No." She pulled out her phone. "Hello we have an emergency. Get me an ambulance quick. It's Dr. Anderson."


	18. Lost

**Lost**

Meredith sat in her room on her bed in disbelief. Was she really that horrible to be around? I mean, what did she do wrong? She was whole and healed now, not raggedy and lost. She heard knocking on her door and despite wanting to be alone she opened it. Derrick gave her a sad smile and sat on the bed as she joined him.

"I need to tell you some things."

GAGA

Lexie stood in the ambulance, very uncomfortable with the position she was in. She wanted to hold Sarah's hand and sort of be there, even if she was unconscious. But she had the feeling Sarah didn't like her very much, with good reason. She was the other woman.

So she just stood in her corner, trying not to look. It was bad. She was all cut up and was hardly breathing on her own. She just hoped they got there in time.

GAGA

Alex knew Izzie was in a train of thought that never seemed to end. She just sat at a window, staring off into space. The labor had stopped and she seemed to be willing her body to keep it that way. Alex had no clue what to do.

How could he show her he was there?

GAGA

Phelps was worried about Christina. He had never seen her so un-competitive in her life. She basically wandered the hospital, not going anywhere nor doing anything. She just wandered. She needed to overcome this, and he had to help her.

It took him a bit, but Phelps finally had a plan.

GAGA

Mark deserved to go to hell. He did, he really did. Her voice just kept running through his head, reminding him what a jerk he was. Why couldn't he commit? What was wrong with him? The look on her face had been torture enough, but to hear her crying. It just broke his heart.

His pager went off, and he barely glanced at it heading for the ER. He had no clue who was waiting for him.

GAGA

George had been tasked to shadow Shepherd that day and both headed down to where a severe emergency was. Lexie ran up to him.

"George!"

"Lexie, not now."

"George, just listen-"

"I can never forgive you Lexie. I'm done." And with that he blew past her leaving her in tears.

He came across Derrick examining a woman he'd recognize anywhere. "No…"

"It's her. Lexie says someone pushed her out of a window onto a car. She had loads of internal bleeding, her face and arms are all scratched up, and I think we may have spinal damage. Dr. O'Malley, I need a favor."

"What?"

"With the extent of her face, Dr. Sloan must have been paged. Try-"

"I'll keep him out of here."

"Thank you."

GAGA

Alex walked into Izzie's room as she just stared out the window. He managed to get in front of her but she just stared through him.

"Is, I'm here." She seemed not to see him. "I'm here and I'm not running." There was still no response. He reached out and grabbed her hand when suddenly she let out a cry.

"It's happening again! Get Dr. Anderson!" And Alex ran out of the room.

GAGA

Sarah's eyes flittered open as Bailey was dealing with her internal bleeding. She was allergic to anesthesia and that quickly showed as the pain registered on her face. She let out a cry of agony.

"Bailey…"

"What?"

"I…I can't move anything on my right side."

"Get Dr. Shepherd." He was there a few moments later. "She can't move anything on her right."

"Just as I thought, her spine was damaged. We'll have to act quickly once you're done." Suddenly, Sarah's pocket started to rumble and Derrick pulled out a crushed pager. "It's Izzie."

"I'll…can you go get someone… else?"

"I will."

GAGA

Mark managed to shove past George quite easily and entered the room. "What the hell is going on in-"

His jaw dropped. Sarah was… and… no. No. This just couldn't be.

Sarah turned and looked at him. Her face was all scratched up and her hair was matted with blood. She gave a weak smile.

"You need to get out of here Sloan. Dr. Shepherd told us you weren't allowed in here with her. Now go."

Mark, still in disbelief, turned to go. "Wait." He looked at Sarah. "I… I… love you." And she slipped out of consciousness. Mark just turned and left as he felt his heart practically shatter on the way. He deserved to go to hell. He really did.

Because the sad fact was that he loved her too, and that's what he had been running from thw whole time.


	19. Trying Times

**Trying Times**

Derrick stood looking at charts when Christina walked in. "I take it Meredith talked to you."

"Yeah. It was a very confusing story involving a possible ring, your dad not liking any girl but Addison because of his late wife, him saying you couldn't marry her or you'll be thrown out of the family, and her being lied to about all of this."

"She did talk to you."

"Listen, I really need you to listen to me right now. You have to fix this. She's all 'whole and healed' now and I think she might let you go for your family so you can stay whole and healed. She's thinking about it as we speak. That's how much she loves you. And you have to show her how much you love her by fixing this before that happens."

"I will."

"Good. Now what are you looking at?"

"Dr. Anderson. She damaged the nerves and now has no feeling in her right side. I think I can repair them, but she can't be put under for her allergies and with the pain she'll be in she'll wish she was dead. I'm trying to think of a way to make this work."

"It looks like all she can do is tough it out. Maybe she needs someone to hold her hand."

"That just might be. And I think I have just the person."

GAGA

Izzie hated her new doctor. The woman seemed very negative stating that something was probably wrong with the baby and it was probably in distress, only to find she was just in labor again. And after giving her drugs she just disappeared, not explaining what any of this meant.

"Where is she?! She'd better be dying!"

"Um, Is…"

"What?!"

"She was pushed out of a window onto a car." Izzie just shut her mouth and turned back to the window. Alex saw she was crying. "I'm sure she'll be…"

"Is it my fault? Why does this baby want to come out so bad?"

"No. No! I think it just wants to meet you as soon as possible." Izzie gave a small laugh. "I'm serious. You have to think positive."

"Go find that doctor and let's see what this means."

GAGA

Lexie found Mark leaned up against a wall in the on-call room. She knew she was probably the last person on earth he wanted to see right now, but she had to talk to him. "Mark…"

"It's not fair!" He pounded his fists against the wall. "I'm the one who deserves to be messed up like that, not her! It should be me!"

"Mark, don't beat yourself up."

"You just don't get it!"

"Don't get it! Don't get it! George says he can never forgive me! It isn't just you here!" She takes a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm… taking this out on you. We both have to deal with what we did. And I am just telling you now it was a mistake. There isn't going to be an us or anything, and I know you know that. It was just something stupid."

She looked up to see Mark quickly wiping away tears. "She told me she loved me. I deserve to have her never want to look at me again, and she tells me she loves me. I am a horrible, terrible person, and she still cares. And I think I might feel the same way. But…who I am… means I'll keep doing this. I'll keep hurting her."

It was then that Derrick walked in. Lexie stood up and Mark hid his tears. "I'll just go." And Lexie left the two alone.

"Dr. Ander-Sarah has to have surgery in about an hour because the nerves to her right side have been damaged. She can't be put under because of her allergies so I need you there to hold her hand through this thing. She needs you."

GAGA

Meredith found Phelps waiting for her in the waiting room and she placed the box in his hand. "You're lucky I have the key to her apartment."

"Is it all in here?"

"Everything I could find."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for trying to take care of her. She really needs you so if you let her down I will come after you!"

"I won't. I promise you that."

"Good." And he walked away.

GAGA

Sarah was unconscious as they pulled her into the operating room. "But as soon as the pain hits, she'll be up." Derrick stood waiting for Mark for a moment. But he still hadn't come.

"Sir, we can't afford-"

"Give him one more minute." They gave him five and there was still no sign of him. Derrick let out a sigh. "I'm going to kill him." But he had to get to work. So he took his spot and just as he started Sarah howled with pain. Several people had to hold her down as she attempted to sit up.

"Stop! Stop! Mark! Mark!" She started sobbing.

"O'Malley would you care to help me here" He just stared at her. "O'Malley?"

"I think I have something more important to do." George walked to Sarah and knelt down, looking in her eyes as he grabbed her hand. "Hey, look at me. This is going to hurt. I'm not going to lie. But we will make it through this."

Sarah stared at him a moment before nodding. George nodded and Derrick continued. Sarah winced. "Okay, just squeeze my hand as much as it hurts."

"I… can't. That's the wrong hand O'Malley."

"Call me George." And the two sat there for a few hours as he got into the habit of quizzing her about surgeries. Finally, he felt pressure from her hand. "It worked! You did it Dr. Shepherd!" Sarah smiled as she slipped out of consciousness again.

GAGA

"What do you mean stay bed-ridden?"

"This is going to just keep coming if you push yourself or if you stress yourself out too much. So you will have to stay in bed at home hooked up to a few machines to keep track until about thirty-five weeks when the baby can come out and survive." And this strange doctor exited.

Izzie looked at Alex. "Will you take extra-good care of me?"

"Only the best."

"Then I think I might be able to make it. I'm trying to think more positive."

"I like it."

GAGA

Christina entered the on-call room to find Michael holding a box. "Why'd you page me?"

"Are you sure the only way to conquer this thing is cry over your mother?"

"I am. But so far it isn't working."

"Alright. Here." He handed her the box.

"What is it?"

"I had Meredith search your place for stuff that could remind you of your mom. Hopefully looking at this stuff will help you remember what you had and move on."

Christina turned the box in her hands. "You did this… for me?"

"Of course."

She felt herself tearing up and let the tears flow down her face. "That's one of the nicest-" Then it hit her. "She's gone." She dropped the box and Michael took her in his arms. "She's gone."

"It'll be alright." She cried for a few minutes before he heard silence. "Christina?" But she was asleep and he laid her down in the bed before covering her up and sneaking out the door, taking the box with him. His plan had sort-of worked.

GAGA

Sarah came too back in her hospital bed with all sorts of monitors and needles poking in and out of her skin. But more than that she saw George standing next to her and that she was sweating up a storm.

"It happened again didn't it?" He nodded and returned to his chair. He had woke her up about five times as her nightmares caused her to cry out. It was then Lexie entered.

"George, I'm heading home." He didn't even look at her. "I'll see you." And she left.

"You can't be mad at her forever."

"Try me."

"You can go home if you want. I'd hate to be keeping you up as you try to keep an eye on me."

"I'm fine here."

There was a pause. "You're a good friend George."

"You are too. Now get some sleep."

GAGA

Mark watched through the window standing as far away as he could while still seeing. He couldn't face her, which is why he had avoided that surgery. It would be better for her.

Yet all he felt was more guilt. So he watched her from a distance as she leaned her head back and fell asleep.


	20. Stuck

**Stuck**

"Meredith!"

"I'm coming!" Meredith ran into Izzie's room wiping her eyes. "You realize I was trying to sleep."

"I know. But I could really go for some popcorn."

"We don't have any."

"Then can you please go get some." Meredith grumbled to herself as she exited to get her shoes and coat. It had been three days since Izzie had come home and since Alex was working extra hard she was often left with Izzie. Well, she and Christina were. But Christina refused to get up.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this," she grumbled to Christina.

"I think the way to channel this behavior is to beat up Alex when you see him tomorrow. I will even offer to help you."

"I wish you still weren't sleeping. Then you would have nothing better to do than deal with that."

"But, Michael cured me. Get George over here."

"No. He's camped out by Dr. Anderson's bed."

"Kiss-up."

GAGA

"I mean it's been three days. He should have visited me." Sarah sat up in her bed looking at Izzie's charts George had snuck her. "But enough of my ranting. How is your life?"

"I've been here with you for the past three days."

"Hey, I tell you about every ten minutes you can go home if you want to."

"I didn't say anything. Why are you so intent on that chart?"

"I don't like it when other doctors do my work. It bothers me. Now why are you not visiting Izzie instead of me right now?"

"I'm trying to keep my distance so Alex doesn't punch me again."

"That is wise."

GAGA

Meredith found Alex in the locker room getting ready to head home. "I can't take it anymore. Listen, I love Izzie. I really do. And this is coming from me, so it must mean something. But she is driving me up a wall. I mean its get this, grab that, change this, fluff-AGGH!"

"Calm down. I'm going home and I'll take care of her. Just take deep breaths." Meredith just was about to leave when Alex blocked her. "What's this really about Grey?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you. You still have that frazzled my love life's a train that's about to jump the tracks and crash into a brick wall look."

"I can handle that oddly-specific definition."

"Alright. But if Derrick gives you a hard time I'll knock his lights out for you."

"That's actually sweet of you. But I've got it."

GAGA

Callie had called in sick and refused to answer the door and pick up the phone. "Callie, let me in." This voice made her open the door to find Lexie.

"What are you-"

"I called in sick too. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure." This was honestly the last girl on the face of the earth she expected to see.

"I cheated on George with Mark."

"Ouch! I have been down that road."

"I know. He won't even look at me. He never comes home. I-"

"Listen. First you need to give him time. He needs to think." There was a pause.

"Did you feel this horrible?"

"I think I did."

"Mark feels worse. I've never seen him cry before."

"Mark Sloan cry? Are you sure you weren't-"

"He did."

"Then it must be love."

GAGA

Meredith stood next to Christina as the two filled out charts. "How do you when it's time to take your relationship to the next…"

"Trust me, whenever you're ready he is."

"But Michael's different. He's all considerate and he freaking got you to get my mom's stuff out of Callie's apartment."

"I thought it was half yours."

"Face it. I live at your place now."

"Are… are you taking it slow?"

"Well, with Burke it pretty much started with that. We skipped all the steps before. Here, well it's an actual relationship. And I'm not very good at those."

"You're scared with ruining it. You really like this guy."

"Be quiet."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. I have my own relationship turmoil. I'm breaking up with Derrick."

"What?!"

"His family should come before me. So when I see him I need to talk to him. He only gets one family."

"But there's also only one of you. I see you're trying to smile and be whole and healed, but don't. Be cranky and crabby. Demand he fixes this and keeps the girl. He's your knight in shining whatever."

"I know which is why he needs to be happy."

"Don't do this Meredith."

"I'll be fine."

GAGA

Alex found Izzie in bed reading a book. She smiled as he gave her a kiss. "You're driving Meredith up a wall."

"I know. But I really hate this. I can't get up and this is my seventh book for the day. And all of them have an unhappy ending."

"Well, take it out on something besides Meredith. I think she's about to snap. Now, do you need anything?"

"Can you get me out of this bed?"

"Nice try."

GAGA

It took Derrick three days to corner Mark in an on-call room. "You didn't show up. She's your… whatever she is and you don't show up."

"I know-"

"She called for you. I hope you know that. I hope you know she was in agony and screamed your name. And I finally got it. This is still all a game to you. This is about getting her for one night. You don't want all the cling-ons. Well, visit her. Visit her and fix whatever you did to her. She needs to know the truth." And he left.

"But the truth isn't the truth anymore."

GAGA

George walked out of Sarah's room to stash the charts away, not paying much attention to a man talking to the nurse.

"I came to visit my daughter."

"She's right there."

He didn't see her point to Sarah's room as he kept walking. He didn't see him enter her room and stare at her.

"Hello Sarah."


	21. Parents

**Parents**

Sarah shot up. "Dad, you really shouldn't be here. You're not allowed to be near me. You need to go home."

"I can't come visit my only daughter in the hospital." He moves up to her bed and she is obviously tense as he looks at everything. "I'm awful sorry about the window. But you just wouldn't behave. "

"Go away."

He leans over her and whispers, "Everything's going to be okay."

"You lay one hand on her and you will never see straight again." Both turned to see Mark standing in the doorway.

"Mark!"

"I'm going to give you one chance to leave."

"She's my daughter."

"And you have no right to be near her. Now get out!" The two men stared at each other for a long moment before her dad started to move past him.

"This isn't the last you'll ever see of me!"

"I have a feeling it is." Her dad turned to see all sorts of doctors glaring up at him from filling out their charts. He looked at Christina who had spoken. "Because if you lay one hand on our perky doctor I will take you to hell myself."

Meredith smiled. "So don't come back around." Michael cracked his knuckles as if to emphasize the point.

"If we hear one word of you harassing her, we'll have you put in jail," Derrick concluded before her dad ran out the door. "I think we really freaked him out."

"Good. People with bad parents need to stick together."

GAGA

George found Sarah asleep in her bed with Mark sitting next to her holding her hand. This made him smile. "I think I'll head home for tonight."

He turned and walked out the door causing Sarah to wake up. She looked at Mark. "What took you so long?"

"I had issues to deal with."

"Don't we all."

"Listen, I know I messed up bigger than I ever can again. I just hope you can for-"

"None of that matters. What matters is you're here. You stood up to my dad and probably saved me. It doesn't matter about what happened before that. You're my Prince Charming."

"One more thing. I love you too." She put her head back on the pillow and he tentatively stroked her hair. "You are way too good for me."

"I know. You're not going to leave are you?"

"I'll be here all night."

"That's good." And that night Sarah didn't wake up from a single nightmare. Everything seemed perfect.

GAGA

Meredith found Derrick walking out the door of the hospital. He was talking to his dad. Meredith took a deep breath and joined the two.

"Derrick, we need to talk. I don't want you two to be like this. Family is so much more important than me. You shouldn't have to choose. I'll walk away." Damn. She was tearing up. She went to turn when he grabbed her arm.

"Dad, I know something. People should never give ultimatums. I know you're living in the past with Mom, but Addison wasn't her. Meredith is my her. I love her and I'm staying with her. I'm her knight in shining whatever."

"Really?"

"Of course Meredith."

"Well son, I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Dad. You can come see me when you stop looking back and start looking forward." And he took Meredith's hand and the two walked out the door, leaving him staring after them.

GAGA

Christina sat in an on-call room when she fell asleep. And strangely enough it was that she was in the on-call room. There was really only one big difference.

"Hello Christina."

"Mom?!"

"Yes, it has been a while."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I actually came to yell at you. Stop worrying about the future. Seize the moment. You should have learned that through me. Just keep going forward and everything will fall into place. Okay?"

"Alright. I miss you Mom."

"I miss you too." And she woke up, no longer afraid of taking things forward.

GAGA

Izzie hung up the phone as Alex sat next to her. It had not sounded good. "She freaked out just like I expected her too."

'It can't have been that bad."

"She asked how I could end up like this again." Izzie quickly covered her mouth.

"Again? You mean you've done this before."

"Well-"

"Izzie."

"I did have a girl when I was in high school. I gave her up for adoption and she lives with a real nice family."

"What happened to the guy?"

"The stress grew to be too much for me and I dumped… him."

"Interesting."

"Alex." And he was out the door.

GAGA

George opened the door to find his mom at the kitchen table. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my son, only he doesn't ever come home."

"I was with a friend. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So this Lexie girl called and said she wouldn't be home today." George dropped his stuff in his room not saying anything. "She seemed nice."

"I've been down that road Mom."

"I'm sensing some hostility. What happened?"

"She cheated on me."

"So?"

"So we are no longer together. I don't want to even talk to her or look at her."

"Didn't Callie cheat on you before?"

"That is true."

"And you forgave her."

"That was different."

"Explain that to me." George couldn't answer. "I thought so. Forgiveness is very important George. We all do terrible things sometime but in the end we have to look past them. We're all only human."

"You didn't come here to lecture me did you?"

"No. But I'm just saying she seems like a nice person and you're a nice person too. Now why don't you get me some coffee? Your brothers should be coming any minute to get me."

"They're coming?"

"Stop. They're you brothers and you have to love them."

"I do, it's just-"

"Make me that coffee sweetie."

"Yes Mom."


	22. Touching Moments

**Tender Moments**

Meredith sat in her bed as she listened to Derrick shave in her bathroom. "There's still one thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"Your dad was going to throw you out if you married me. Where did he get the idea you were going to marry me?"

She turned and what she saw made her smile. "I think I now may have an idea."

GAGA

George walked down the hall of the house with Alex. "It must have been a real shock. You've really been avoiding her for four days. "

"I have nothing to say."

"Too bad. I'm sorry by the way."

"What for?"

"For this!" He promptly shoved him through the door to Izzie's room and locked it. "She made me." Alex tried to throw it open, but it wouldn't work. He finally turned to Izzie.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to say. I sense history repeating itself here, which means I'm going to get the shaft when this is all over."

"You are not!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because back then I was teenage and stupid and freaking out. I've learned a lot and I know you're my guy. He wasn't. And this time I'm not freaking out and I know I won't because I have you. You get me and know how to calm me down. He just made it worse. We're a team."

GAGA

Christina sat in a chair in the waiting room. Her mind was in a whirl. She was going to do it. She was going to live for the moment.

She was going to her house, throwing Callie out, and asking Michael to spend the night. She just hoped he wouldn't reject her and everything would be all awkward between them and- Focus! She wasn't going to be worried. She was going to embrace the moment.

GAGA

George sat at the kitchen table long into the night. Lexie had avoided coming home every night and no one had seen her or Callie at the hospital the past four days. They had both vanished off the face of the earth. Erica hadn't seemed fazed though. In fact he saw her leaving with another girl this evening.

It was then he got the phone call. "Lexie, thank God! What happened to you?"

"George, me and Callie did something stupid." He could hear shouting and noises in the background.

"Where are you?"

"We went to Vegas. Just please come get us. We're at the hotel you and Callie-"

"I'll come." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He knew he'd have to grab a friend to keep himself from going insane.

GAGA

Mark and Sarah walked into the apartment for the first time in a week for her. He had made sure to get the window fixed before she came home. He didn't want her thinking about it anymore. She immediately walked into the bathroom and he sighed.

There was no way to fix her scar. Not without putting her under. And he was really against any guy but him working on her face, but he knew he would never do it himself. But she was very subconscious about it. But this was her first time seeing it.

"I look like Frankenstein." He walked up behind her. "I really look like some sort of monster."

"Listen to me. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and even with this little scar no one even comes close to you. And you'd better not forget it."

"You are the nicest person ever."

"You obviously don't get out much. You'd better get some sleep."

He staked out the couch for an hour when the screaming came. He was at her side in an instant, and managed to calm her down. As he went to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay here? Please."

"Of course." He layed down next to her as she put her head on his chest. It was a few moments before he heard her breathing soundly. She was asleep. And the thing that woke her up was a pounding on the door. She woke up to find Mark asleep.

She left him a note on the counter and joined George in his car.

GAGA

Alex didn't know what to say. And he knew he never needed to say anything. Izzie reached her hand out and he took it. And he would hold it until the end of time.

"Can you read to me? I'm bored and your voice can put me to sleep real easy."

"Of course."

"But can you get me some ice cream first. And gummy worms!"

"I'll be back." But the door wouldn't budge. "George locked us in."

"He left didn't he?"

"It looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"Well, there's no one I'd rather be stuck with."

GAGA

Christina and Michael reached her apartment and stood in front of it for a moment.

"Night, Christina."

Come on, ask him. "I… well… I… good night." She threw open the door and walked in, shutting it as fast as she could. Callie was nowhere to be seen. She stood for a minute before throwing the door back open. "Michael!" He turned and walked back to her. "Do you want to come in?!"

He looked at her for a moment. "You sure?"

"Positive." He stared at her for a moment. "I know, it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry. I'll just-"

"No. I'd love too." And he walked through the door with her.

GAGA

"So you finally came to your senses. Turn here."

"No. It's the next turn. But yes, I did. I really like her, and she made one mistake. You forgave Mark after what he did."

"Mark saved me from my father. He is a Prince Charming. You meanwhile are having your moment by going to rescue this girl."

"We're here. I was right."

"You got lucky. I see them!" The two pulled off to where Callie and Lexie stood in front of a hotel. "Now I'll get Callie in the car and calm her down. You have your moment."

"That sounds like a plan." Sarah got out with George and ushered a stricken Callie into the car. Lexie hugged him.

"Thank you so much!"

"Lexie, I need to tell you something."

"Me too."

"I forgive you." "Callie got married."

"WHAT?!" They both stared at each other for a long moment before Lexie spoke.

"We came here all sad and depressed and she got a little drunk and met this guy. The two took off, got married, and then he was gone the next morning. She's a little upset." George saw her sobbing in the car as Sarah comforted her. "But you forgive me."

"I do. Life's too short to stay angry."

"Let's get home." She hugged him and he saw Sarah mouth Prince Charming Moment through the window. And he agreed with her. Lexie was a princess.

GAGA

Derrick was standing there with the box in his hand. It was open and this simple ring was staring at her from in the box. It took her a moment to catch her breath.

"Aren't you going to get down on one knee and declare your love?"

"I would, but I know even though you're whole and healed you won't stand cheesy and cliché. But what do you say?"

"Of course!" And she hugged him and kissed him and was about to go farther when she heard pounding on the wall.

"Meredith! Let me out! George locked me in Izzie's room!"

"Those two sure know how to shatter a moment."


	23. Friends

**Friends**

Sarah sat in her office staring at the clock. It was a slow day and she had no patients to see and nowhere to go. And she was tired. George had gotten them back just in time for their shifts. She had briefly seen Mark and waved to him as he smiled.

She was worried about Callie. She had simply cried the whole way home about how stupid she was and swearing to herself to never drink again. She had disappeared into the hospital after throwing her ring onto the car seat.

She heard a knocking and turned to see the Chief. "Hello sir."

"Hello Dr. Anderson. Listen, we are over our head in the trauma bay with a car crash and I was wondering if you could help out."

"Of course, sir. I'll be right down."

GAGA

Erica was working with Michael when the question came up. "So how are you handling Yang?"

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone here knows how she is. I'm just surprised you're still standing. Even Burke wasn't in this good of form."

"Burke?"

"Her old fiancée'. You don't seem too mad about that."

"Why should I be? That's in her past and I have no business there. The important thing isn't who's had her, but who has her now. And that… would be me." Hahn looked at him.

"You just might survive Phelps."

GAGA

Lexie found Callie in an on-call room staring at the ceiling. "Could you not tell anyone?"

"I would never! But what are you going to do? How can you divorce him when you don't even know who he is?"

"I don't know. I have no clue what to do. I made a stupid mistake. And I've got no one to help me out."

"You have me."

GAGA

Meredith sat with Christina at the lunch table. The two had managed to break free from the chaos for a moment to talk about the most important thing they could.

"So what are you going to do about the wedding?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Just don't give everything you are to please him. It won't work."

"And you said that experience would never help anyone. But why think about Burke when you have Michael."

"Shut up!"

"Come on. I want details."

"There is nothing I'm going to tell. Now let's talk about your wedding. Are you going to have it in a church?"

"Derrick would want it in a church."

"But you would want it in city hall."

"We could compromise."

"How?"

"I'll do the church thing if I don't have to wear a dress."

"He's not going to agree to that."

"You don't know Derrick."

GAGA

Derrick saw the wave and he was not happy with the wave. "Haven't you learned to leave her alone yet?"

"You're the one who told me to be by her side."

"When she was recovering to stop her from freaking out. But it's sick what you're doing. You are taking this scarred little girl and trying to enjoy and run like every other girl in this hospital."

"Not every girl."

"Really? Show of hands, ladies, if that situation applies to you." Both turned to see every girl in the area had her hand in the air.

"Okay, so I've made mistakes. But I think this is the real deal. I love her."

GAGA

Callie looked at Lexie. "What do I tell Erica?"

"I find often that the truth is the best. She'll be mad, she'll say she never wants to see you again, but forgiving is a part of life. She won't want to stay bitter forever."

"I know that. But I don't know who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so lost. With Erica everything seemed to fit, but I didn't want to move forward. With George not everything fit, but we were always moving forward. I just don't know what direction to go."

"You'll figure it out. And I will be there whatever you choose."

GAGA

Michael and Hahn worked in silence for a while before he spoke. "So, how was your date the other night?"

"It was a pity date, for me. I'm just waiting for Callie to figure out that we're perfect and then come back again."

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"Because I'm physically incapable of showing emotion."

"That's not true. You wished me luck with Christina. You sympathize with me. That's an emotion."

"It seems you've caught me Dr. Phelps. I would go talk to her, but she's been missing for four days and hasn't talked to me in eight. I think it just might be too late."

"I learned it's never too late. She may seem like she can't stand you, but if you keep going someday she may get what you see in the two of you."

"You talk as if from experience."

"With Christina, I've become very experienced in the hot then cold game. But I kept going and here I am now, completely in love with her."

"You tell her that?'

"Not yet."

"Do it when I'm around. I'd pay good money to see her reaction."

GAGA

Meredith and Christina sat with the list. It was t-chart. "I think we balanced it out."

"No! Wait! You've got an extra. You have 'few guests'."

"Then I think I'll give him 'flowers decorated all over'."

"That sounds fair. Now for the important question. Who's your maid of honor?"

"Well, Izzie will have had her baby by then-I'm joking. Of course it's you! You're my person."

"Thank you. I accept. And as my first duty I will take this list to Derrick and threaten his life if her breaks your heart."

"That's my person."

GAGA

"You love her?"

"It's not that hard."

"This is a real thing. You're not Mark Sloan right here. It's like you're some new guy who thinks there is more to life then sleeping with women."

"There is. There's holding a girl while she sleeps so all her nightmare go away."

"I'm just in shock. You're in a relationship. You're committing. You're growing."

"I am. But you wanted to ask me a question."

"Will you be my best man…again?"

"Yeah! Hopefully this time it works out better."

"Well I hope with Sarah around I won't have to worry about you and Meredith."

"So that's why you're suddenly onboard."

"Guilty as charged."

GAGA

Sarah came into a trauma room to find George holding a guy's throat. "What's the matter?"

"There was a car crash. His windshield broke and some of its stuck in his throat. I can't stop it from bleeding. You'll have to call-"

"Wait! You just keep applying pressure."

"It has to have severed an artery. There's no way-"

"Give me a minute!" Sarah comes in and examines his throat. She starts to remove the shard of glass carefully. "You ever play Operation as a kid?"

"It was my favorite game."

"Well, that's what I'm doing right now, except with a real person." The two stood for several minutes as she kept this up.

"Hey, it's slowing down."

"And that's the last piece. There were no arteries cut, just a bunch of punctures. We pulled it off."

"We make a pretty good team.' She high-fives him as he pulls her in for a hug.

"We might be a dream team."


	24. Flood

**Flood**

"Well, Izzie, you made it. You're at thirty-five weeks. The baby can survive if you go into labor now, so you can get out of bed. Just take it easy and I'll see you for the delivery." Sarah smiled and grabbed her umbrella from the end of the bed and headed out the door. "Not that you'll enjoy the weather. It's been pouring for days straight."

"Thank you, Dr. Anderson."

"Call me Sarah."

GAGA

"What do you mean my roof is having trouble holding up?"

"Well, it's old. And this rain is really taking a toll on it. We'll get to repairs as soon as the rain lets up, but we have to hope it holds out for now."

"It better!"

GAGA

George sat with Sarah in her office. "So she's good?"

"She should be fine. The baby's ready now." It was then the power went out. "Well, that's not good. They'd better get that generator up and running."

GAGA

Michael walked into an elevator at the top floor. He was going out with Christina tonight and was going to tell her he loved her. They'd been going out for a while and he practically lived at her place. She was amazing.

The elevator started for a moment, but then ground to a halt as the light went off. He cursed under his breath, but things only got worse. Suddenly, water started to flow into the elevator. The roof had collapsed and put small holes in the top of the elevator.

He tried to push the button to get the doors open, but nothing was working. The water had filled up to over his shoes. He started pounding on the door. "Hello! Help me! Someone!"

GAGA

Izzie was enjoying her couch alone in the house when the pain came. She fell to the ground and let out a cry. She knew what this was. This was labor. But is hurt so much more than before.

She reached for the phone, but couldn't quite reach it. She let out another cry as the pain got worse. Her water had just broken. This was all going too fast.

She reached for the phone again, not able to bring herself to her feet. But she still missed it. Here she was trapped all alone about to have a baby.

"Alex!"

GAGA

George and Sarah rose as part of the ceiling collapsed in the door-way. They were stuck in the office. Both of them remained calm.

"Someone's going to find us, eventually."

"Sure. We just need to stay calm."

"What are we going to do for food?"

"I have a secret cupcake stash in the second drawer." George pulled it open, handed one to her and took another one. "I just hope they find us before we get fat."

GAGA

Callie crossed paths with Erica and found herself calling after her. "Erica!" She turned. "I'm sorry. I'm just lost."

"I can see that. I-"She never got to finish. The ceiling collapsed down upon her and Callie rushed to her.

"Erica! Erica! Someone help!" She started to pry and found her hand. She grabbed it a felt a pulse. "Help!"

GAGA  
Meredith was sitting with Alex at their usual against the wall spot. "So, do you think you're ready?"

"I don't think I ever will be. I'll just have to do the best I can."

"You'll do great."

"So what are you guys doing for the wedding?"

"We're having something real small. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure you don't run with your commitment issues."

"I happen to be whole and healed."

"I wish I could join that club."

"We have jackets."

GAGA

Mark came up to Derrick. "Hey Mark. It looks like we're falling apart here."

"Have you seen Sarah?"

"No. Why?"

"She was supposed to meet me downstairs but she never showed. She's not in surgery and should have punched out an hour ago."

"Calm down. I'm sure she's somewhere." He gave Mark a look. "You're worrying."

"Shut up!"

"You're panicking over a girl. You care enough to worry about her."

"You haven't seen her dad lurking about have you?"

"Mark."

"I swore I saw him before."

"Mark."

"If he touches her I'll-"

"Mark! Breathe. She's around here somewhere. Just calm down and go find her." Mark took off and Derrick walked past the elevator only to swear he heard pounding.

He walks up to it. "Hello?"

"Derrick?"

"Michael?"

"Thank God! I'm trapped in here and the water's up my neck. I mean I'm a good swimmer and can hold my breath but I'm out of practice and NOT FOREVER!"

"Hold on! I'll get maintenance." He takes off down a hallway.

GAGA

Christina came looking for Phelps when she came to this group surrounding the elevator. "What's going on?"

"He's trapped in there."

"Who? Mark?"

"No. Michael. The generator just gave in and we have no way to get that door open unless they get it back up. He's getting flooded in."

"Michael! Michael!"

"Christina?"

"I'm here. Are you okay?"

"I'm running out of air. Listen I have something I need to tell you."

"Save it until we get you out."

"This can't wait. Christina, I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Michael?" There was no answer. "Michael!" She found herself tearing up. "Get this goddamn elevator open now!"

"We can't."

"Get it open! I can't do this." She started to walk away but Meredith had arrived and cemented her in place.

"Don't run again."

"I won't."


	25. Patching Up the Holes

**Patching Up the Holes**

A minute ticked by as Christina fought the urge to bolt staring at that closed elevator door. It was then as all hope was the lost the power came back on and the tow doors opened. What came out was a lot of water and an unconscious Phelps who fell to the floor.

Lexie was the first to get up to him and check his pulse. She looked at Christina. "He's alive." She then took a small to pause to listen for any sign of breathing. "He's still breathing."

She nearly fell over in relief as he started coughing and choking up water. "Michael! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted."

"We'll need to get you to a room and make sure everything checks out."

Christina supported him this time as she helped him up and the two made their way to an exam room. "I thought I was in heaven for a moment."

"Why is that?"

"Because I swore you were an angel." Normally, she would have balked at his. But he sounded sincere. And maybe deep down she believed him.

GAGA

Alex came home to find Izzie on the floor by the couch. "Izzie, what's wrong?"

"I'm in labor and I can't move!"

He rushed over to her and helped her up. "How long have you been stuck down here?"

"About an hour."

"I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you're here. We better hurry." She looked at him for a moment. "It's time."

"I know."

"I'm so not ready."

"Neither am I. But we'll make this."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

GAGA

Sarah was on her third cupcake and George his fourth when they heard someone. "Hello!"

"Hi! We're clearing the rubble! We'll have you two out in a minute!" True to their word, a few minutes later the two emerged from the office to the busy hallway.

They barely had a moment to breathe before Mark was hugging her. "Thank God."

"Why are you hugging me so tight?" He let her go and she looked up and smirked. "You were worried about me!"

"I was not. I just missed you."

"You were worried!"

"I was not. Derrick, tell her."

"He wasn't worried. He was freaking out."

"Thanks."

"Aww, I find it cute. You care."

"I do." He was just about to kiss her when her pager went off. She looked at George.

"Izzie?"

Sarah nodded. "It's time." And they took off down the hallway.

"Hey. No kiss?"

"Later!"

GAGA

Callie sat outside Erica's room rocking back and forth in her chair. The Chief was in with Bailey. Lexie took a seat next to her.

"It's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right." It was then Bailey exited. "What's going on?"

"Her vitals are fine, but…"

"But what?!"

"It seems she's in a coma." Callie slumped in her chair.

"This can't be happening. I'm… this isn't real."

"I'm afraid it is. You can go see her."

"I will."

GAGA

"We have the roof repaired."

"You realize two of my doctors almost died and two more were trapped in an office?!"

"We know sir."

"Just make damn sure it never happens again." And as if on command, the rain outside the window slowed to a stop. "It looks like someone up there is on my side for this one."


	26. Miracles

**Miracle**

"Almost there. Keep pushing." Sarah stood ready as a beet-red Izzie gave it all her might. Alex was holding her hand in a death grip she had on him and scrunched his face as she squeezed it even harder. "And here we are."

GAGA

George looked through the window as Izzie held her new baby boy and Alex smiled down at both of them. Sarah then took a spot next to him. "Are you going to go in?"

"I'm giving them a minute. She usually needs me. And now she's finally starting to go to him. I guess I just feel a little on the outside looking in right now."

"I'll always come to you if it makes you feel any better."

"Thanks."

"But right now I don't think I need it. Before I came here I was perky on the outside and cried out from nightmares every night. I never made friends because they would always end up being scared off. And then I come here and I have a guy who really cares about me, I'm a couple months nightmare free, my dad shouldn't bother me again, I'm happy both inside and outside, and I have a great best friend."

"Who's that?"

Sarah shoots him a look. "We are the Dream Team. Now get in there and congratulate your friend."

GAGA

Christina signed the last of the papers and walked into Phelps's room. "Let's get you home." The two exited the hospital and climbed into his car when she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again! You hear me!"

"I hear you. I hear you."

"I thought… I… I can't afford to lose you too."

"You aren't. Face it, I'm around to stay. You are stuck with me." He started the car and heard her mutter something under her breath. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Iloveyou." It came so fast he almost missed it. "Please don't make me say it again."

"I won't. I'm not that mean. But as you know I love you too."

GAGA

Meredith came in and stood next to Izzie. Alex and George were on her other side. "He is so cute. And that means a lot coming from me."

"I know."

"So what are you going to name him?"

"We talked about it and we decided on Oliver for the first name, after my dad. And we picked George for the middle name."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you. And I just realized that makes two babies in this hospital with the middle name of George. You really are popular."

GAGA

Sarah strolled out of the hospital when a figure called to her from the bench. She turned to see Mark. "Your shift ended two hours ago. What are you doing sitting out here?"

"Well, you took off without giving me a kiss. I did freak out about you."

"I'm awfully sorry." She pecked him on the cheek and took off at a run laughing. "That's all you get." He chased after her and managed to grab her.

"That just won't do." He looked at her for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My life is perfect." And she kissed him.


	27. The Hardest Part

**The Hardest Part**

"Alex! I need another towel! He threw up again!" Alex ran into a room of screaming and crying, handing Izzie a towel. "Can you hold him? I need some sleep."

"So do I. I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Please Alex. I feel like I'm just going to collapse." As if on cue, Meredith entered.

"Is there any way you can keep it down." Izzie handed her Oliver. "No way!"

"Please! We really need sleep!" Izzie had tears forming.

"Fine. Five minutes." She carried the baby out and the two immediately collapsed.

GAGA

Michael knew something was bothering Christina. She always seemed to be thinking about something and even kept her head down whenever he talked to her. But she insisted nothing was bothering her.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything."

"I'm fine." And she'd leave. And he got this feeling he knew what it was. He got it. He never knew what she saw in him the first place.

GAGA

Bailey came in to check on the vitals. "You should really go home. It's been a week and you haven't left this room. You can't keep having Lexie fetch you meals from the cafeteria."

"I'm not leaving her. I'm the reason she's in this mess."

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"Whatever you say. I'm not leaving here until she wakes up. I still have a lot to figure out, but I need her to do it. She has to wake up."

"You don't get to decide those things."

"I'm not going anywhere."

GAGA

Lexie found Meredith filling out charts. "So how long until the wedding?"

"We have about three weeks. Did you get your bridesmaid outfit?"

"I did. What's that on your coat?"

"Baby spit. It seems that live can't go three minutes without some bodily fluid coming out."

"Why are you looking after him? Isn't that Izzie's job?"

"Apparently I'm some sort of live-in baby-sitter. They argue all the time and Christina moved out and I am losing my mind."

"You can come stay over at my place if you want."

"I don't know if I can just leave them like that."

"I'm just saying, Oliver isn't your responsibility. Where's Derrick been?"

"He went to go visit his sisters for a few days. He goes every year around this time. It's the big family reunion."

GAGA

George got the call as he got off work. "Can you please come over?"

"I'll be right there." He arrived to be handed Oliver by Izzie at the door.

"Can you please just watch him for five minutes? I can't get him to stop crying and I need to eat real fast."

"Sure."

"I'll come pick him up."

"What?" And she closed the door on his face.

GAGA

Sarah arrived at George's place with a bag in her hand. "You should be glad you have a friend who is a baby expert."

"Believe me I am." He led her to the sobbing baby. "I have no clue what I'm doing." Sarah pulled out a Dust-Buster and turned it on. "What does that do?"

"It reminds him of the womb." He soon settled down and stopped crying before falling asleep. "Where is Izzie?"

"She said she's be over in five minutes an hour ago. She keeps expecting me to drop everything and help her. She's getting too overwhelmed."

"And that is common. But you have to lay down the law. She has to learn to do this stuff on her own." She looked at her watch. "I really have to go. Here are some supplies."

"What's going on?"

"It's Mark's birthday."

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing special."

GAGA

Christina came into her apartment to find Michael packing his bags. "What are you doing?"

"I know what's been bugging you."

"God! Nothing's been bugging me!"

"I get it. I really do. I'll be out by tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're breaking up with me."

Christina looked at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter. "You are such a moron. I'm not breaking up with you."

"You're serious?"

"I am, you goof. I was just thinking about how I let you down."

"You let me down?"

"I almost ran when you were trapped in the elevator. I don't do well in pressure situations."

"So you freaked out over one of your flaws."

"I did, but don't tell anyone."

"Well, it's a good thing I like flaws and that you stuck around in the long run." She smiled. "You want to help me un-pack?"

GAGA

George pounded on the door and Izzie opened it. She handed her Oliver and placed the bag Sarah gave him at her feet. "I said I'd come get him."

"This stuff will help you. I'm your friend Izzie, but you can't keep walking on me when it comes to this. You have to take care of him. I'll be glad to visit and help, but I can't just drop everything whenever you want to get rid of him for ten minutes. I know it's hard, but you'll make it."

GAGA

Bailey put the tray in front of Callie. "I got you dinner."

She stared at it for a moment. "She's not waking up."

"She will! You can't lose hope. But you sitting here and never eating or cleaning up isn't going to help at all."

"I think I should go home."

"I'll call you if anything happens."

"Take care of her."

"I promise."

GAGA

Meredith packed her bags and went to Izzie's room. "Thank God, I-"

"I just came to say I'm going away for a few days."

"Meredith, we-"

"I know you need me. But you need to take care of him. I know this is hard, but you two need to work it out. I'll see you around."

"Bye."

GAGA

Mark walked in from work to find Sarah in the kitchen. "Hello."

"Hi. Look what I got." She put a cake down on the counter. "I made it from scratch. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She kissed him and raised her eyebrow. "You want to know what your present is."

He looked at her for a good moment. "Are you sure you'll be okay with it."

"I'll be fine. I'm in a good place and my life is perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You really do care."

"How could I not?" And the two headed for the bedroom.

GAGA

"Alex!" Alex ran in as Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. "What do we do?" Alex moved the bag out of the way when he noticed the note.

"George left a note. It says to use the Dust-Buster." Alex turned it on and the baby started to fall asleep. He looked at her. "We can do this."

"We can do this."


	28. Silent Storm

**Silent Storm**

"The flowers go over there! No! There!" Sarah stood in the church as men decorated it with flowers. In her hand she held the t-chart Meredith had made up a while ago. Meredith and Derrick watched from the corner.

"You hired her?"

"She worked for a wedding planner to get her way through high school. George heavily recommended her."

"And when did George have a wedding?"

"I said there!"

"She has the list. I'm sure she'll do fine."

"There you morons!"

GAGA

Christina entered the on-call room to find Lexie, Izzie, and Sarah standing there. "About time." Sarah hands her a dress. "Come on. Try it on. The wedding is at five. That gives me seven hours to get this whole thing together."

"Why do we have to wear dresses? Meredith gets to wear her scrubs."

"It was a point to Derrick to balance out simple cake. He got formal wear for bridesmaids and groomsmen. Now get it on so I can see if we need any last minute adjustments." She turns to Lexie.

"How does it look?"

"You look stunning. George's jaw is going to hit the floor and you'll be next down the aisle." She blushes and Sarah turns to Izzie. "Does the fitting work?"

"Not too big, not to small."

"Good?" She looks Christina over. "Good. They'll be in the dressing room at the church. You all have hair appointments down the street at three. Try not to be late."

The girls exit the room just as Mark walks in. "You paged me?"

"I did." He goes to kiss her when George walks in.

"You paged?"

"O'Malley too. I never thought of you as quirky. But I can roll with it." She hit him on his arm.

"Stop that!"

"Don't pretend you don't love it."

"I have your groomsmen outfits. I also have Alex's here. I'll be in the hall and open the door when you're ready for me to see them."

She started to exit. "Don't pretend you don't want to see this."

"Mark, just quit while you're ahead. You're lucky enough you got me to date you."

"I think you're the lucky one."

GAGA

Christina sat in a chair getting her hair and make-up done and just praying it would soon be over. Sarah entered in her dress as Meredith came in behind her in her scrubs.

"Are we ready?"

"Does it have to be over?" Izzie was obviously enjoying herself as she was pampered. "Can we stay a bit longer?"

"Ladies, we need to move. We have to get to the church now. We are already running behind. The car is right out the door. Let's move."

The girls piled into the car and they took off across the road.

GAGA

Callie had made a decision. Erica would hate living her life like this. She would hate this. It was time to let her go.

Callie was going to flip the switch and turn the machines off. She felt tears crawling down her eyes as she stood over Erica, her breathing methodical.

"I love you."

GAGA

"What do you mean the car is stuck?!" Meredith was practically strangling Sarah as she re-entered the car.

"Traffic is jammed. It is pouring. We have nowhere to go. We are stuck. And me being the only one here having a phone, which has died. We have ten minutes to get there, and we won't."

"Oh my god! Do you know what Derrick's going to think? He's going to think I ran again. He's going to say typical Meredith, always running from things. I-"

"Calm down," Christina said. "We'll figure something out. He'll figure it out. He is a brain surgeon after all."

"I'm stuck in a limo with my old interns. What in God's name did I do to deserve this?!"

GAGA

Derrick stood at the front of the aisle trying to look calmer than he was inside. It was forty minutes past the time they were scheduled to start and there was no sign of Meredith. The Chief entered from checking the church and shook his head.

Derrick put his head down and took a deep sigh as the few guests from the hospital started to look nervous. Mark put a hand on his shoulder.

"She ran again."

_So folks, we have two more chapters before this story wraps up. Let's hope everything works out for our favorite couple. I'll see you next time._


	29. Still Standing

**Still Standing**

Derrick stood for another minute before taking a step forward. He was about to call off the wedding and head back to his trailer for a drink. She had run on him again. Just when she seemed ready. "Everyone, I think it's obvious she isn't coming. So let's just head-"

The doors were thrown open and a water-logged Sarah, hair matted and dress thrown all about, shouted, "Stop stopping the wedding!"

"Sarah?" She took off down the aisle before tripping. Mark was by her side in an instant to help her up. "What is going on?"

"She didn't run. The car was stuck in the rain, there was a traffic jam. We had no way to get out so we bailed from the limo. We ran here. She's here. She didn't run. Just give us a minute to change clothes okay."

"Al-alright." Sarah went back down the aisle and shut the doors behind her. It took Derrick a minute to figure it all out she was in and out so fast. But he got the important part. She was here. She didn't run.

GAGA

"Did you find anything?" Sarah entered the dressing room to see the soaked Izzie looking through the closet of leftover dresses and such as the others dripped water onto the floor waiting. Meredith rose. "I told him. He knows you didn't run."

"We've got some pretty matching dresses for us." Izzie pulled them out and distributed them. "But is seems we only have one option for Meredith." She held it up.

"No. Absolutely not. It… It's…"

"We don't have time for this. Just put the stupid dress on and smile like a pretty bride. This wedding is off-schedule and I am determined to get it on track. Now everyone change!"

GAGA

Callie stood over the switch when she heard a cough. It was the most miraculous sound she had ever heard. Erica slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. Nothing was said in that moment, but a thousand words passed between them.

"Welcome back. I missed you."

GAGA

"These dresses are so low cut." Izzie tried to pull it up, but it just sank back down. "But Meredith looks beautiful." Meredith gave a fake smile.

"Let's get this over with."

"Alright. Pep talk time. Maid of honor, you have five minutes." Christina stepped in front of her.

"This may sound familiar. Stop whining. This is your wedding day. You will go down that aisle. You will get married! If I have to kick your ass every step of the way to get you there, I will. You will walk down the aisle and you will get married. Do you hear me Meredith? You need this. You need to get your happy ending."

"Alright, thanks. My words came back to haunt me. Let's do this."

"Good. You have your vows?"

"Oh God! I didn't write any. I can't do this."

"You didn't write vows?!"

"No. And he's going to have something all McDreamy and romantic and corny. I can't improvise."

"Well that's a shame, because you are."

GAGA

Derrick stood at the aisle when the music started. He took a deep breath as the girls came down the aisle and had more than a few men looking at their dresses. Then the song started and everyone rose and turned. She emerged and Derrick felt a smile appear on his face.

She was in a wedding dress. It was white and had frills and bows and lace. And she looked absolutely beautiful. Everyone went silent as she took the Chief's arm and he walked her down the aisle. She was smiling. She looked happy. She was staring only at him.

GAGA

Things seemed to come to vows too quickly for Meredith. Derrick went first pulling out a piece of paper. "Meredith Grey, I have seen you at your highest high and your lowest low. I have never met a woman with more strength than you. You have had a less than perfect past, but somehow you manage to stand before me here whole and healed. And I think you always have been. And I promise to take care of you forever. I love you forever."

Everyone smiled and Meredith felt herself tearing up. Then they all turned and looked at her. She took a pause and cleared her throat. She just decided to say what came to her. And she prayed it would be good.

"I drowned last year." Izzie put her hand to her head and Sarah's eyes grew wide. Christina made a throat slicing motion. "And I went to this sort of limbo and Bonnie and Danny and even Denny were there. And I didn't want to go back to living. I thought what's the point!"

"God help us," Bailey muttered under her breath.

"But then they brought up you. And just the thought of you made me want to go back. You are the point. You are worth every moment of my past and are the most important thing in my life. I love you and I'm not going to run ever. You're always going to be there, and I'm going to do exactly the same. This is my happy ending. And you are my knight in shining whatever." And she pulled him in for a kiss as applause sounded throughout the church.

"We aren't," the minister tried to say,"It's not… you may now kiss the bride." And they stood for another minute kissing as everyone rose to their feet and he carried her down the aisle.

"I love the dress."

"Thank you."

"Do we have to go to the reception?"

"I don't want to either. I want to go straight home, but we'll make it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_One more chapter to go. It will serve sort of as the epilogue closer to all of this. Please review and thank you for reading. You guys are so awesome about reviewing and I give you all cookies for it._

_Dis out. _


	30. How to Save a Life

**How to Save a Life**

The reception was ablaze as couples were on the dance floor. Christina however sat in her seat twirling her fork. She hated dancing. She refused to do it. Michael had danced with Meredith before handing her back to Derrick and coming up to her.

"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no."

"Well, I'm not going to take no for an answer. Come on you party pooper." He practically dragged her onto the floor. "Now behave. It's your person's wedding. The least you can do is look happy. "Christina let out a fake smile as Michael twirled her.

She looked around for a moment. "You ever see us being here?"

He thought for a moment. "One of these days I do. But I'm not worried about that. My whole life was just training and planning, so I think I'm going to make it up as I go along. Only one thing matters each day."

"And what is that?"

"That I have you."

"You are so corny."

"Don't pretend you don't love me. Face it, Christina Yang, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew we were meant to be together and I was right."

"You were. So I guess I'm stuck with you." They both smiled and kissed in the middle of the dance floor where he managed to keep her dancing with him all night.

GAGA

Callie and Erica didn't wear any fancy dresses. They didn't go to the reception and dance the night away. They simply sat next to each other in a hospital bed holding each other's hand. And it was all either of them needed. About every five minutes the same two sentences would travel back and forth.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

GAGA

Lexie smiled as George led her onto the dance floor. He gave her a twirl and a dip. "George O'Malley, where did you learn to dance like this?"

"It was either take boxing or ballroom dance. And I really didn't want to have to box my brothers."

"I see." She looked at him. "Why in the world would you forgive me after what I did to you?"

He smiled. "I'm just a good person. You have quite a gentleman here. I'd take care not to lose him."

"I won't."

GAGA

Izzie sat bouncing Oliver in her lap as Alex came back with some dinner for the two of them. "Hey champ. How's he holding up?"

"He's showing sign of getting tired and wanting to sleep, but hey what else is new." She looked at him for a moment. "He has your eyes."

"And he's got your blonde hair."

"We make cute babies together. They may not be planned, but they are totally worth it."

"Maybe one day we could have a few more."

"Let's just worry about this one for now okay? Unless you want to have the next one, then be my guest."

"Let's just make sure this guy's not messed up first. We might make good parents." He took Oliver in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I was talking to the baby, but yes I love you too." They leaned in to kiss when a small voice chimed.

"Daddy!" They both looked down to see Oliver smiling. "Daddy!"

"I win."

"Shut up."

GAGA

Meredith and Derrick were dancing when Derrick felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad standing awkwardly. "Son, I'm sorry."

"You came Dad?"

"I did. And I was wrong. I was just living in the past. It was wrong of me to try to decide your life. You will always be part of this family."

"That means a lot Dad. I'm really glad you came."

"And I owe you an apology Meredith. Those vows just show me what an outstanding woman you are. I don't think even my own wife would have run in the rain to make it to her wedding. You have spunk kid."

"Thank you."

"Those grandchildren are going to be mighty interesting. Speaking of that, what's this I hear of you building a house?"

"I have the land for it."

"Well, maybe your contractor of a father can help you out. Maybe even include a guest room so he can drop by often and watch the kids if you need it."

"I'd like that a lot Dad."

"Good. We'll start when you get back from your honeymoon. I think I'll go get myself a drink." He left as Meredith looked at Derrick.

"I told you it would work out."

GAGA

Sarah sat at her seat admiring her work. Mark took a seat next to her. "You did a good job."

"I know. I am a genius." She smiled as the couple danced. "I worked for the wedding planner because I had this idea of great romance. I had a belief in happy ending and fairy tales. But I sort of lost all that after a while."

"Well, I think it's about time you get it back." He took her hand and got down on one knee. She gasped as he pulled out a box with a ring. "Sarah Anderson, you have made me a much better person than I used to be. And I want to be a better person for you forever. Will you marry me?"

There wasn't even a small pause as she threw her arms around him. "Yes!" She kissed him as he slid the ring on. "Yes!" She then rose and ran over to George's table. "George! Look!"

He stared at the ring. "It's about time."

"I'm getting married! And I need you to be my maid of honor. I won't make you wear a dress. I'll make the job manly."

"Sure. As long as you're my best man when the time comes."

"Deal." Derrick couldn't help but comment.

"Why does that situation sound familiar? Oh well." Sarah ran back over to Mark and kisses him harder than she ever had before.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

GAGA

Meredith and Derrick climbed into their car as everyone gathered around. She gave Christina an un-expected hug and thanked Sarah as Derrick gave Mark a pat on the back. Lexie got hug and so did the Chief. The car started to speed away the two looked at each other.

"I would never have guessed when I had that one night stand we'd be here."

"Me neither. But I'm sure glad we did." And he kissed her; happy to know he would kiss her every day for the rest of his life.

We can all withstand the rough waters by standing together.

_And there it is. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. This quickly became my favorite story as the characters came naturally. I hope I did them all proud in their endings. I have so many to thank, everyone who reviewed or favorite or alerted you are all my heroes. Thank you so much for being good to me and this story that just came into my head as I watched Michael Phelps stride into Seattle Grace in a Speedo. Maybe they can really put him on the show? Well, I'll see you all around and hope if you like this story you'll look at some of my other ones. _

_And it has always been my dream since coming here to have a story that had more review than chapters. And you guys did it! I have to be honest that made me tear up a little. Thank you all again. _

_This is Dis signing off. In case I don't see you good afternoon, good evening, and good night. _


	31. Bonus Features

_A Year Can Change So Many Things_

Meredith and Derrick walk down the hallway hand in hand.

_A New Family is about to Begin_

George: I think you might be pregnant.

Sarah: I can't be. I just can't.

_A New Doctor Will Threaten a Relationship_

Eli: Hello, I'm Dr. Eli Manson.

Lexie: Hi.

_A Friendship will be tested_

Christina: I hate you!

_Lives Will Be Shattered_

Michael: I can't do this anymore!

Derrick: Why am I here?

Izzie: I want this all to be over!

_But through it all will be beauty_

Alex: You're gorgeous Izzie.

_Freedom_

Meredith: I need to get out! I need to breathe! I can't breathe!

_Truth_

Callie: I have to tell you something.

_And Love_

Mark: I love you Sarah Anderson.

_A New Grey's Anatomy fan-fiction_

Burke: Hello Christina.

_Out of the Waves_

_Coming tomorrow to a computer near you._


End file.
